The Breakup -- Together Again
by BrittzandTana
Summary: Brittana. Anti-Bram. Santana is back home from LA after over a year of suffering. Her life has gone all down hill since Brittany and Sam got together, and she doesn't know how she'll enjoy her trip home knowing they're just around the corner. However, Santana finds that there might be one last way she can win back Brittany's heart...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey! Okay, so I decided to take on the task of two stories at one time because I really wanted to write this one! So, this is the prologue, I'm sorry if you cry. I almost broke down in tears writing it. Please favorite, follow, review! I love you! ;)**

* * *

**Prologue—The Return**

Santana took a shaky breath as she looked up at her old home. She hadn't been back here in almost a year, it brought back too many memories. Memories of her high school classes, her high school life, her high school friends... her high school relationships.

Santana slowly made her way up to the front door. It didn't feel natural to reach for the doorbell, but she did anyway. She heard the bell echo through the house inside, and moments later, her mom opened the door.

"Mija!" she exclaimed.

"Mami!" Santana returned, embracing her mom in a hug. "Where's Papi?"

"He's out buying food for dinner," her mom answered. "Come in, Mija! Tell me all about Los Angeles!"

Santana followed her mom into the living room, sitting down on the couch, trying to keep from remembering all the amazing memories she had in here with... never mind. _Don't think about... don't think about her. Don't, you'll be okay._

"Santana?" her mom asked, a look of concern on her face. It occurred to Santana that her mom had probably repeated her name multiple times.

"Sorry, Mami... I just... I was..." Santana blinked back tears. _Why did I come back? This is a billion times worse than I thought it would be._

"You were thinking about her weren't you?" her mom asked softly. "About Brittany?"

"Mami... I just... I mean I thought I could handle it... but I can't!" Santana exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. "I've been here for less than five minutes and I've already broken down."

"Mija, you know it was for the best. She's happy now," her mom insisted. Santana shook her head.

"It wasn't for the best. She may be happy, but I'm suffering everyday I go without her! I need her, Mami!" Santana exclaimed.

"Santana, breakups always hurt. You'll get over it." Santana look into her mom's eyes, knowing that she was only trying to help. Unfortunately, her mom's words weren't helping her at all.

"Mami, it's been over a year since I broke up with her. She got with... _him_ only a month after! And... I can't do this... I need to go back to LA," Santana grumbled.

"No, Mija. You are strong. You will get over that girl, I promise. When you're done staying here, and you go home, you will be over her. You will fall in love with a beautiful California girl and everything will be okay," Santana's mom promised.

"I don't want any other girl, though!" Santana exclaimed, standing up. "I have to go. I'm not going back to LA, but I can't stay in here. It hurts too much."

"Mija!" Santana's mom stood up, but Santana was already back outside. It wasn't long before the Latina was sitting in her car, starting it, and driving away. By now, tears were flowing down her cheeks like waterfalls. That was Santana's life. Work by day, cry by night. Sometimes she would drink by night, but that made her cry even more.

Over a year, and Santana hadn't dated another person. Over a year, and Santana hadn't gone more than an hour _not_ thinking about her. Over a year, and Santana still wasn't over her high school sweetheart. The one she swore she would love forever.

When she broke up with Brittany, she had promised that it wasn't an official breakup. They were both going to get back together. But then... then _he _came along, big lips and all. _Sam._ He had to come and steal Brittany's heart when Santana and Brittany were having such a hard time. Santana had never really liked Sam, but now she downright hated him.

He had ripped Brittany from her heart. So hard, that it _still _hurt.

Santana didn't know where she was driving, but she soon found herself parked in front of a grocery store. She looked up, wiping her face and being thankful that she'd put on waterproof mascara, and saw the one thing she hadn't wanted to see, for it would cause her too much grief.

Brittany.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE I WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU WANT TO READ MORE PLEASE!**


	2. Brittany

**A/N: Hey girlies/guys! ;) This chapter is sort of normal length, but I think they might be getting longer. Hopefully! ;) Ooh, if you guys have read my other fanfic, Exchanges, maybe you can PM me ideas for things that Britt and Santana do because I'm at a loss of them. Due to that, this fanfic will be updated more often than that one (: Enjoy! Favorite, Follow, Review!**

* * *

**Brittany**

Santana stared, her eyes wide. Brittany was just as beautiful as ever. Her blonde hair was hanging straight, beautiful and long. Santana imagined touching it again, and her heart ached. Even from a distance, Santana could see Brittany's brilliant blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Santana wanted to stare into them again, get lost in them.

Santana could tell that Brittany was still dancing, for she looked just as in shape as a year before, if not even more fit. Staring a few seconds longer, the Latina wondered if she should ignore the feeling that was telling her to get up, and to go say hi.

_Ignore it Santana. You remember how you were with Mami? It'll be ten times worse when you're actually talking to her._ Santana's heart ached as she stared at the beautiful blonde who was walking to a car. To a car. That meant she was leaving, and if Santana was going to say anything, it had to be now.

Jumping out of her car, she grabbed her phone and hurried to Brittany. "Brittany!" Santana called. The blonde spun around, clearly surprised to hear her voice. When blue eyes met brown, Santana wanted to kiss the beautiful girl in front of her. She couldn't, though.

"Santana..." Brittany smiled at her. "Oh my god, where've you been? It's been forever since I've seen you!"

"I was in Los Angeles," Santana choked out. "I'm uh, visiting for a month or so."

"Really?" Brittany asked. "You should come over some night! It's been a while since Sam and I have had guests, and we would both love to hang out with you!"

Santana's stomach felt like it contracted, and she was sure that someone was stabbing her heart repeatedly. _Sam._ No. She wasn't going near Trouty Mouth. "Oh. Um, I don't know if I'll be able to do that."

Brittany frowned. "Why? You already have plans for the whole month?"

"W-well," Santana stuttered. Brittany sighed.

"Its because of Sam, right? Me and him?" Brittany asked. Santana's throat contracted. She couldn't say anything, and she felt like tears were about to spill from her eyes. _If I start crying, will she hold me like she used to?_ Santana didn't care whether she would or not, she couldn't cry. Not now, in front of people, in front of _Brittany_. She didn't want her to know how broken she was, still.

"Santana," Brittany started, softly and yet sternly at the same time, "I love him."

Choking out her words without tears, Santana argued, "You loved me first."

"I love him _now_," Brittany countered. "Anyway, if you decide that you can deal with Sam and have dinner with us, you're welcome to call anytime. Ask your mom for my number."

Without even a goodbye, Brittany climbed into her car and drove off. Santana just watched, and as soon as Brittany was gone, the Latina ran back to her car, got inside, turned on the radio to the saddest song she could find, and began to weep.

_Stop crying, you're such a baby!_ Santana's mind told her. Forcing her eyes closed, she blocked the tears from flowing out of her eyes. She forced herself to swallow and then breathe slowly. She'd perfected all of these "stop crying techniques" months ago.

_Quinn. I need to see Quinn._

"Santana," Quinn said simply, standing behind the threshold. "Where the hell have you been?"

"You know where I've been, Q," Santana snapped. "And I've called you since we last saw each other, so don't act like I've been ignoring you."

Quinn sighed and stepped aside, letting her former best friend into her home. Once the door was closed and they were seated in the living room, Quinn looked around and said, "I can't believe I left Yale to come back here."

"You're crazy, Quinn," Santana said. "I could never live here again."

Quinn scanned the Latina. "Enough small talk. You've been crying. Why?"

"I went home first, but I couldn't handle the memories. I drove away and I saw... I saw Brittany," Santana answered.

"Did you talk to her?" Quinn demanded instantly.

"Yes," Santana answered bitterly. "She invited me over to dinner with her and _Sam_ and if I thought I was sad _before_, I was wrong."

"Are you going to the dinner?" Quinn wondered. A shake of Santana's head, and the blonde continued, "You know they're getting married, right?" Santana felt tears in her eyes.

"Yes," Santana growled. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Santana, you can't still love her? I mean, as much as before?" Quinn wondered.

"I do!" Santana napped, raising her voice. "I haven't gone a day without thinking about her, crying over her, and regretting the mistakes I made with her."

"Oh, Santana," Quinn muttered sympathetically. "I had no idea."

"I know I'm supposed to be this super tough girl from Lima Heights Adjacent, but without her... I'm nothing," Santana muttered weakly. "But she loves _Sam_. So much, that they're getting married."

"S, normally I'd tell you to try to get her back. You know I would, but she's with Sam—"

"Q! You're a genius!" Santana exclaimed suddenly, feeling as if a light bulb had gone off all around her. "Instead of crying and grieving, I can get her back!"

"Santana, you can't try to get her back. She's getting married," Quinn reminded the Latina firmly.

"When's the wedding?" Santana asked.

"Two months from today, but S—"

"Okay! I'll extend my vacation for a month and then I have two months to steal her heart back!" Santana exclaimed excitedly.

"No!" Quinn shouted. Santana blinked and frowned.

"What? Why not?" she questioned.

"She's getting _married_, Santana. She's not going to cheat on Sam," Quinn insisted.

"She will. I know exactly how," Santana insisted, a plan formulating in her mind.

"How?" the blonde demanded.

"I'm going to take her somewhere," Santana answered.

"Where?" Quinn asked, sounding less angry by now and more excited.

"She's the same as she's always been? Unicorns and rainbows and... dolphins?" Santana managed to choke out, memories flooding back to her.

"Secretly yes," Quinn answered.

"_Secretly_?" the Latina wondered aloud. _Why isn't my Britt being herself?_

"She doesn't act like she is the same as before around Sam. He doesn't get that stuff. He says it's childish and they love each other, so they've both changed in their behavior," Quinn explained.

_If you have to change to make a relationship work, it's not real. They can't be real. What I have... had with Brittany was real. I want it back. I wantz it now!_ "Uh, there's this amusement park that opened just outside Lima. It's called Unicorn Land. Heard of it?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, we all have. Brittany claims she's too old for it," Quinn admitted.

"I know Brittany. I'm taking her there," the Latina insisted.

"How?" Quinn asked. "She's with Sam."

"I can do it," Santana said surely. "It won't be a date... at least, not at first."

Quinn took a breath. "You're serious about all this?" Santana nodded swiftly. "Since we were once so close, and I want to be close with you again, S, I'll help you. I won't tell Sam, and I'll try to help you as much as I can, okay?"

"Quinn, you're the best," Santana breathed out, relieved. "Well... not better than Britt but, you know."

Quinn smirked. "Of course," she muttered. "We're still best friends right?"

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't call so much... I... was sort of overwhelmed. Work by day, drink and cry by night," Santana explained. Quinn's eyes widened.

"Dang, we really gotta get your girl back!"

"Speaking of which, can I get Britt's number from you?"

* * *

**Hope you didn't cry, I almost did... PLEASE REVIEW I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER and if you don't follow me on Twitter you should because then I can be sure I love you forever- BrittzandTana ;)**


	3. Unicorn Land

**A/N: Hey I'm back beautifuls! This chapter is longer, like I promised! I hope it's good, it took me forever to do because of Twitter Addictions... Lol. Please enjoy, favorite, follow, review!**

* * *

**Unicorn Land**

"Hello?" Santana heard on the other line. She could tell that it was Brittany, so she'd put the number in right, thank goodness.

"Brittany? This is Santana," the Latina said into the phone. There was a shuffling noise on the other side.

"Oh, hey. Did you rethink the idea of dinner?" Brittany asked, her voice quieter. That was weird.

"Oh uh... no actually," Santana admitted. "I still don't really want to do dinner, sorry. Oh, but I did want to let you know that I decided I'm staying two months instead of one!"

"That's great! You'll be here for the wedding?" Brittany asked.

"Yep," Santana answered, clenching her teeth.

"Awesome! I'm so glad you'll be there! It'll mean so much to me... and to Sam," Brittany exclaimed. _Why to Sam? Because he knows that it means I've accepted the fact that I'm no longer hers? Ugh. If that wedding ends up happening, there's no way I'm going._

"Yeah... but Brittany, I wanted to ask you something," Santana said into the phone.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked slowly.

"Can you go somewhere with me?"

A shaky breath could be heard from the other line, and Santana knew that Brittany was nervous, too. "Santana... I'm with—"

"I know, Britt, you're with Sam. I'm not trying to interrupt that. I just want to know if you want to hang out? We were best friends before we were together, Britt," Santana reminded the girl, surprised that she hadn't broken down while speaking.

"Where would we be going?" Brittany wondered.

"That's a surprise," Santana answered simply. "Come on, it'll be fun. I feel really bad for not keeping in touch with you for the last year, and I miss hanging out with you." _I miss kissing you. I miss holding you. I miss watching you. I miss touching you. I miss talking to you. I miss those looks you gave to me. I miss you kissing me. I miss you holding me. I miss you watching me. I miss you touching me._

"What about Quinn, Mercedes... all of them?" Brittany asked.

"I already saw Quinn. I've kept in touch with Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, and Puck. Of course, Puck and Mercedes are both in LA, and Rachel and Kurt are in New York. That doesn't leave many people here to hang out with," Santana explained. "Of course, you were the first person that came to mind anyway. I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"We talked yesterday," Brittany reminded her.

"I know... that doesn't count," Santana grumbled.

"Okay. When are we going?" the blonde asked.

Santana began to answer, but she heard Brittany saying something to someone else. She barely made it out. "It's just Quinn, Sam. Yes I know. Okay." Santana's eyes widened.

"Uh, Britt? Did you just tell Sam that I'm Quinn?" Santana asked.

"It's complicated, okay?" Brittany said, hushed. "When are we going?"

"Tomorrow. I would pick you up, but clearly that won't work. We can meet someplace? Around noon?" Santana asked.

"The Lima Bean?"

"Sounds great," Santana answered. "Glad we're going to hang out, Britt. I've gone too long without hearing your voice."

Brittany swallowed. "Same here."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Santana said. She heard acknowledgement on the other line, and then she hung up. The Latina sighed and fell backwards onto the big bed. Quinn was letting Santana stay in her guest bedroom. Quinn's house was new, a place where Santana had no memories.

_She hasn't told Sam that I'm back. What would she have done if I'd agreed to coming for dinner? Why doesn't Britt want Sam to know we've been talking? She's not even cheating yet and it's already secret. Is that going to... make this easier? No. Don't think it's gonna be easy, it isn't. You have to work for Brittany. For love. You can do it Santana. You can._

"Did you call her?" Quinn asked, coming to the door and leaning against its frame. Santana blinked and turned her head to face the blonde.

"Yeah," Santana answered. Quinn looked at her expectantly. "We're meeting up tomorrow and I'm taking her. She hasn't told Sam that we've talked or that we're going anywhere tomorrow. She also made it clear that she's with Sam and I pretended like I just want us to be friends again."

"She hasn't told Sam?" Quinn asked, confused. Santana shook her head.

"I think Sam doesn't like me. I don't like him, so it's not a problem. I think he knows that I've never gotten over Brittany. He knows that I hurt her and he hates me for it, just like I hate him for stealing her from me," Santana growled.

"Santana—"

"I can't help it, don't tell me not to hate him," Santana commanded. Quinn sighed. "Anyway. Britt and I are meeting up at noon at The Lima Bean. Quinn?"

"Yes?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Brittany... she hasn't changed right?" Santana asked. "Those huge fish lips didn't suck out her soul?"

"S, she's just the same as she's always been. Bubbly and imaginative. She's still just as bisexual as she's always been..."

"Good to know," Santana said with a laugh. "I was just making sure."

"Santana, you would've known these things if you stayed here. You might have had this whole chance earlier, and it would've been easier," Quinn pointed out thoughtfully.

"I know," Santana whispered, her voice shaky now. "I screwed up big time going to Los Angeles. I don't want to be there. I just wanted to be away from... _them_. I honestly didn't think they would last, because Britt loved me and I'm nothing like Sam..."

"Can I be honest with you?" Quinn asked.

"Please," the Latina breathed out.

"I like you and Britt better than Sam and Britt. All through high school, avoiding spin the bottle at Rachel's first real party, I always saw them as a brother-sister sort of relationship. Not... a dating, let alone _marriage_, relationship," Quinn explained. Santana smiled slightly, nodding. "And you have to know that I talked to Brittany for like a full week after she decided to get married. I talked to her about you."

Santana blinked, locking eyes with Quinn. "What'd you say? What'd _she_ say?"

"I reminded her how much you loved each other, and she told me that she didn't think you loved her anymore anyway, and that she loved Sam too. I told her that she didn't really give you enough of a chance to get back with her before she started dating Sam," Quinn explained. "And she didn't talk to me for a whole week after that until I apologized."

"So...?"

The doorbell rang downstairs, and Quinn sighed. The blonde turned and left the guest bedroom. Santana huffed and stared up at the ceiling from her position on the bed.

Santana could only hear muffled sounds coming from downstairs. She heard a male voice, but she couldn't tell who it was. Finally, the Latina stood up and tiptoed out of her room and to the stairs, where she peaked down. Sam.

"I wanted to know what you're doing with Brittany tomorrow," Sam explained to Quinn, who held up her cell phone.

"You know, there's this great new technology called a cell phone!" Quinn exclaimed sarcastically.

"I'm on my way to work, I just thought this was better," Sam said. Santana bit her lip. _Of course you did, you're stupid._ "Anyway, where are you going with Brittany tomorrow?"

"We're having a girls day out. You know, going to lunch and a movie," she lied. Santana silently thanked her best friend.

"No one... is going with you two?" Sam asked, worried. He suspected her. He suspected Santana. Quinn shrugged.

"No. Why?" she asked.

Sam sighed. "Can I be honest with you Quinn?"

"Sure," Quinn answered slowly.

"I think Brittany's been talking to Santana. Yesterday she came home a little flustered but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Then she just got a phone call earlier and she left the room to take it... she said it was you?" Sam asked. _Wow, the fish lip dude actually has a brain._

"Of course it was me," Quinn answered as if it were obvious. "Now go to work and stop worrying about Britt, okay?"

"If... if she does talk to Santana though... can you make sure..." Sam sounded as if he didn't know how to say what he wanted. Quinn gave him an impatient look. "I don't want Santana to hurt Brittany anymore. I don't trust her, I don't want her around Brittany. Okay?"

"Santana hasn't been home in a year, Sam," Quinn stated. "She's barely called me. I don't think she has plans to sneak up on your girl, okay?"

"Okay. Just... watch out for Brittany?" Sam asked, as the two made their way to the door.

"Trust me Sam. I will do everything I can for Brittany. Do what's best for her," Quinn promised.

"Thanks," Sam said, before leaving. Santana slowly came downstairs, and Quinn gave her a pointed look.

"He thinks... he thinks I'm going to hurt her? _Again_? Are you kidding me! That was the worst mistake I ever made in my entire life, and he thinks I would do it again?" Santana demanded.

"Calm down, okay?" the blonde suggested. "Maybe we need a girls day out. Okay? We'll go get our hair done, no offense or anything but I think you've been crying too much to notice that yours needs to be fixed. We'll get massages, get a manicure... okay?"

"Okay," Santana grumbled.

"Don't worry about Brittany," Quinn insisted. "You're going to Unicorn Land with her tomorrow. I got Sam covered."

"Thanks Q."

Santana woke up the next morning in panic. It was 9:00 AM and she had three hours to get ready, make sure she wasn't going to bust out in tears at seeing Brittany, and get to The Lima Bean. Ten minutes after Santana got up, she was gripping the edge of the counter in the bathroom, her knuckles white, as she stared into the sink. She didn't think she could do this.

_Get it together, Lopez_. Santana unclenched her hand and splashed her face with water before drying herself, putting on makeup and doing her hair. She wasn't going on a _real_ date, but she wanted to look her best for Brittany, especially since she'd been tear stained when she'd first seen her.

It was ten o'clock before Santana was all dressed and made up for her day. She headed downstairs, where Quinn was finishing up breakfast. "What took you so long?"

"I was having a panic attack," Santana said simply.

"God Santana! Are you serious?" Quinn demanded. Santana nodded seriously, grabbing a plate with her breakfast on it. "Are you going to be able to handle today?"

"Sure," Santana answered nonchalantly.

"If Brittany calls me telling me that you're in a corner rocking back in forth, we're not going to keep this up," Quinn stated. Santana laughed.

"Yeah, no, Q. That's not going to happen," Santana exclaimed.

"Okay just... just be careful okay? Don't go all Lima Heights because of Sam or anything okay? Just be... _friendly _and normal," Quinn suggested.

The Latina huffed. "I know how to be friendly Quinn. Britt was my best friend before we... yeah." Santana scarfed down her breakfast, glancing at the clock as she finished. It wasn't even a half hour after ten yet.

"Santana, I know you're freaking out, but doing everything super fast isn't going to make time actually go by faster," Quinn explained, getting a sigh out of the other girl.

Santana waited impatiently in front of The Lima Bean. It was a few minutes past noon, and Santana was already feeling like Brittany might not show up. _Stop being stupid, Santana. She's gonna come, she said she would. Sam, that stupid, big lipped blondie, is holding her up. He wants to make sure she's going to be with Quinn._

A few more minutes passed, and Santana finally saw Brittany approaching her. She looked beautiful, as always. Her blonde hair was long and straight, her eyes as blue as ever, and her outfit hugged her body in all the right places.

"Hey Santana!" Brittany exclaimed as she approached her, already acting more like her old self.

"Hey! You ready to hang out?" Santana asked, keeping her eyes away from Brittany's body, lips, hair and eyes. Basically, she was staring at her nose.

"Yep! Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Brittany asked, smiling. Santana smiled slyly and shook her head, leading the blonde to her car. "Why not?"

"It's a surprise, Britt," Santana answered. "I know you love surprises."

"You do?" Brittany asked, raising an eyebrow as Santana opened the passenger door for the blonde. Not really noticing the gesture, Brittany slid into the seat. The Latina moved to the other side.

"Of course I do, Britt. I still know you, no matter how long I've been gone," Santana insisted.

"What if you don't know the new me?" Brittany asked, concerned.

"Don't worry Britt." Santana started the car and drove out of her parking spot, out of the lot, and down the road. They had about half an hour until they would get to Unicorn Land.

"Why'd you suddenly decide to visit?" Brittany wondered. Santana's throat clenched.

"I realized that being away for so long wasn't helping... anything," Santana said simply, avoiding the topic of drinking and crying all night.

"You went to LA for what reason again?" Brittany asked. "Why didn't you stay at Louisville?"

"I wanted to be away from everything. It didn't improve anything, and I need a break from there now." Her hands were clenched on the steering wheel so hard that Santana was sure that her hands would never be able to move.

"Are you moving back?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"It all depends."

"On what?"

"If I have a reason to stay," Santana answered nonchalantly. She didn't look at Brittany, but she felt the blonde scanning her.

"Can you tell me where we're going yet?" Brittany finally asked. Santana shook her head. "Come on, _please_ Santana?"

Brittany pouted and Santana felt her heart hurt. She literally thought she was about to die, but she swallowed hard and sighed. "Look," Santana answered, nodding to a sign that they were passing that said "THIS WAY TO UNICORN LAND".

"Santana... I'm too old for this," Brittany insisted, but it sounded forced to the Latina sitting next to her.

"You're not," Santana countered immediately. "If you are, then S-someone had done something to the amazing Brittany I knew a year ago."

_Dang it Santana! You almost said Sam!_

"Something did happen to that Brittany. She grew up, Santana," Brittany insisted.

"That Brittany I knew, she was already grown up," Santana insisted, tears forming in her eyes. She quickly blinked them back. "And Brittany now is covering her true colors up. Anyway, you agreed to go somewhere with me, this is where we're going."

"Fine."

"Tickets, ma'am?" a bored ticket collector asked as the two girls came up to the entrance. As Santana handed him two adult tickets, he eyed them suspiciously. Santana sure hoped that Brittany really hadn't outgrown this, or else Santana would sure feel like a idiot.

Brittany and Santana entered the park, and Brittany grabbed a map a little too eagerly. Santana knew already that she'd made the right choice. The blonde opened the map and gasped.

"What?" Santana asked as they walked towards the part of the park that split into three different areas.

"They have _flying _unicorns, Santana!" Brittany exclaimed. Santana smiled and looked at the map. It was one of those rides that you sad in and it lifted you up and spun around the big metal structure. Little kid rides, usually, but in this case, it was the perfect ride for Brittany.

"That's at the end of the path, Britt," Santana explained. "So we can ride it last. We'll save the best for last."

"Okay!" Brittany exclaimed happily. Santana could already see a much more bubbly Brittany coming to surface. But... would it help Santana?

The girls made their way through the amusement park, riding rides, playing games and eating food. At one game, Brittany begged Santana to play over and over until she won the fluffy stuffed unicorn, which the Latina obviously gave to Brittany.

_It's like I never left. Except... I can't kiss her. Or hold her hand. Or even look at her eyes, her lips, her body._

"Santana! It's the flying unicorns!" Brittany squealed, pointing. A few passersby gave the girls odd looks, but neither of them really noticed. Santana laughed.

"Do you want to go on it now, Britt?" Santana asked.

"Yes, yes!"

When they reached the line, the lady working the ride asked if they wanted to share a unicorn, which pretty much meant sitting pressed up against each other, or get separate ones. Santana looked at Brittany to choose. _Please say one... please._

"Two please," Brittany told the lady, avoiding Santana's gaze. The Latina hoped that the hurt on her face wasn't showing. When Brittany entered the area, Santana followed glumly. They climbed into separate unicorns, and Santana felt ridiculous without Brittany with her.

The ride started and the unicorns raised into the air. Little kids squealed, but Santana was waiting to hear Brittany being excited. She didn't hear anything from Brittany's unicorn. There was just a blonde sitting there, unexcited. _What's wrong?_

When the ride was over a few minutes later, Santana hurried to Brittany. "Is something wrong, Britt?"

"Yeah," Brittany answered. "Can... can you take me back to The Lima Bean? Please, right now? I can't... I shouldn't be here."

"Why not, Brittany? I haven't seen you in a year, and I get that it's mostly my fault, but I'm trying to be your friend again. I missed you," Santana told the blonde, her heart aching once again.

"Sam doesn't want me with you. He doesn't know you're in town. He also didn't want me to come here and make a fool of myself. I feel like I'm lying to him too much," Brittany muttered as she walked towards the exit of the park.

"Brittany, if Sam is making you change—" Santana started.

"Santana, please don't say I should be with you, because it isn't going to help right now," Brittany begged quietly yet firmly.

"I wasn't going to say that," Santana choked out. "I just wanted to ask you... if Sam is making you change so much... why do you want to be with him? Not over me, but in general?"

"I love him," Brittany said, as if it were obvious. "Can we please not talk about this? Please? I want to go home."

"Are... are you going to tell Sam?" Santana asked, her eyes getting wide.

"That I was here?" Brittany asked, getting a nod from the other girl. "No."

Santana sighed. That would keep her and Quinn in the low down. But the Latina's problems were not over, by far. How was she supposed to get Brittany back now?

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER THE BUTTON IS LONELY SHOW IT SOME LOVE!**


	4. Broken

**A/N: Hello! This chapter feels kind of choppy I don't know but it's got lots of emotions in it! So... hope you like it! PLEASE favorite, follow and review! Reviews help me so much! I'm glad that Sam sounds like a jerk to all you because that's definitely what I'm trying to portray! SAM AND BRAM SUCKS Okay now I won't hold you up anymore! Please Review, and remember, I love you.**

**OMG I forgot disclaimers this whole time.**

**Okay, so I DO NOT OWN GLEE. If I did, I most definitely would no be writing this.**

* * *

**Broken**

"There's no point!" Santana yelled from the bathroom.

"Santana! You said yourself that LA wasn't helping you at all! You can't go back! You can't give up, S!" Quinn hollered. "Santana, you're stronger than that!"

"But she won't ever get with me because of that _stupid, freaking Trouty Mouth_!" Santana yelled, tears streaming from her eyes as she sat against the wall.

"Santana! You can't give up! You just need a new game plan!" the blonde outside the bathroom insisted. Santana sobbed harder.

"It won't ever work, Quinn! She's gone! He's taken her!" The Latina didn't remember being this depressed in nearly a year. "There's no point to be here!"

"What good is LA gonna do you?" Quinn demanded.

"I'm not going to LA!" Santana growled. "The only place I can go to stop thinking about her is—"

"Oh my God, Santana! You can't possibly be thinking about... _dying_?" Quinn asked, sounded absolutely devastated.

"What else is there than love? Nothing! And I don't have it!" Santana sobbed, in a way answering Quinn's question.

"Santana, you do have love! You love Brittany, and somewhere deep down, she loves you too," Quinn insisted firmly.

"Oh, well that helps my situation," Santana grumbled sarcastically.

"Santana, please just come out? We can talk about this like adults. I promised that I'd help you, S. I don't want you to be like this," Quinn said softly. Santana stifled a sob and sniffed.

"You're still going to help me... get Britt?" Santana asked, choking on her words.

"Of course, Santana," Quinn answered. Santana sniffled and stood up. She went to the sink and looked into the mirror. Her tear stained face reflected back at her, so she quickly splashed her face with cold water.

A few minutes later, Quinn and Santana were sitting on Quinn's huge bed in the master bedroom. "I don't know what to do, Q," Santana whispered. "I feel so helpless."

"I know." Quinn nodded thoughtfully. "Santana, you just need to find a new way to get Brittany back. First, I need you to tell me what happened today."

"We were having so much fun. Brittany was herself again. She loved the amusement park and she couldn't wait to ride the flying unicorns. But when the lady asked us if we wanted one seat or two, and Brittany said two, I don't know if I looked upset or what. She knew that I was, though. When I tried to talk to afterwards she just said she wanted to go home," Santana explained, holding back her sobs.

"Anything else significant that I might need to know?" Quinn asked.

"I won her giant stuffed unicorn. She didn't give it back to me, so it either means that she sneaked it home past Sam, or she trashed it," Santana answered. Quinn nodded slowly before pulling out her cell phone.

"Don't talk or cry Santana," Quinn commanded softly. She dialed a number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Brittany's voice asked. Santana almost let out a sob from simply hearing the angelic voice, but she held it in.

"Hey Britt!" Quinn exclaimed.

"What's up?" Brittany asked happily.

Quinn glanced at Santana. "Santana told me that you two were going to go hang out today! How'd it go?"

Silence.

"Brittany?" Quinn asked.

"Have you talked to her since we got back?" Brittany asked quietly. Quinn locked eyes with Santana and they both shook their heads.

"No," Quinn lied. "Why, did something happen?"

"N-nothing. I felt like I was lying too much to Sam to make him happy," Brittany explained.

"So... what you're going to stop trying to make him happy?" Quinn asked, hopeful.

"No!" Brittany exclaimed, sounding offended. "I'm going to stop doing things behind his back. I'm going to marry him, whether you or Santana like it or not."

Santana bit her lip hard in order to keep from sobbing. "Britt, don't get so defensive. I know you love Sam, but I still think that you shouldn't have to change for someone who loves you."

"Everyone has to make changes," Brittany stated.

"You know, Brittany?" Quinn asked. "That's true. Everyone makes changes through their life. All of us have undergone changes since high school, except for one person."

"...Who?" Brittany asked, confused.

"Oh— I have to go Britt! Talk to you later!" Quinn exclaimed, before hanging up the phone. Santana looked at Quinn dumbfounded.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Give her something to think about. If she thinks I'm talking about you, which I am, maybe she'll get it. Or else she'll call back in a bit. And you'll answer," the blonde answered with a shrug.

"Quinn, how are you so freaking smart?" Santana demanded. Quinn laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Smarter than Brittany?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, bitch!" Santana exclaimed, smiling. Quinn smiled.

"At least you're smiling again," Quinn reasoned. "We'll figure out how you can get your girl okay? You just need to chill and rest tonight."

"Okay," the Latina agreed. "I'll try not to get even more broken than I already am."

"Santana, I know your think you're broken—" Quinn started.

"I am."

"Brittany is the only thing that can fix you, right?" Santana nodded. "You'll get her back, okay? Just don't break too much so that you're unfixable."

"No matter when I get her back, if I do, I'll be fixable," Santana assured Quinn.

Brittany didn't call Quinn that night, so Santana just went to bed. As she drifted to sleep, she realized that she was going to be barraged with horrible nightmares, but she couldn't wake herself up at that point. Santana's dream was horrible.

_Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Santana walked in circles around a huge crowd of people. The people along the outside of the group wouldn't let her break in, but she needed to get to the middle. That's where Brittany was._

_And then someone stormed up to her. "What do you think you're doing? She's mine!" It was Sam, his lips looking bigger and fishier than normal. Santana raised her hand and slapped him across his face, but he didn't react or look injured at all._

_Santana began sobbing in her dream as she continued to run around the crowd, trying to think of ways to get to the beautiful blonde in the center. She couldn't think of any. Why was life so hard?_

Santana woke up at four in the morning, sweating and crying. She'd had similar dreams before, but they were always brief and she hardly remembered them. This one, however, was much worse.

"No way... no way to get to her," Santana sobbed into her pillow.

Then the phone rang. Santana looked at the landline phone on the side table. As it continued to ring, Santana reached towards it, carefully pulling it up to her ear.

"Quinn? I know it's really early, but I needed to call you when Sam wasn't around. I don't want to talk about Santana with him around," Brittany ranted.

Santana swallowed hard, not sure what she should say.

"Quinn, who's the one who hasn't changed? I don't understand what you were trying to tell me," Brittany whined. _She's still so cute, of course. Can I tell her it's me or what?_

"Um, Quinn's asleep," Santana croaked sleepily into the phone.

"Santana?" Brittany asked, surprised.

"Yeah..."

"Were... were you and Quinn...?" Brittany sounded terribly freaked out.

"No!" Santana exclaimed. "No! I'm staying with her."

There was a shaky sigh on the other line. "Okay, good." _Good? It'd be bad to her if I'd slept with Quinn?_ Santana shook her head. _Of course it would be, no matter what. Quit thinking that she actually cares about you._

"Look, Brittany, I'm really sorry about yesterday," Santana apologized. "I'm sorry I took you there, you told me you didn't want to go, and I still made you go."

"No, Santana, it's okay. I had fun. Thanks for taking me. I just... I don't think I can hang out with you anymore. Sam's really suspicious already," Brittany told her.

"Why should he be suspicious? I'm just being friendly," Santana grumbled.

"You can't blame him Santana. You've always not liked him, and you know, we were together for a long time. He just wants to protect me," Brittany explained. _That should be my job._

"I know. I just think... maybe we could all get together. You and him and me and Quinn, here at Quinn's house. Maybe then we can all be friendly again?" Santana asked. She didn't know why she was suggesting this. One look at Trouty Mouth and she was nearly positive that she would serious beat him up.

"Sam doesn't even know you're in Lima," Brittany said.

"I know he doesn't," Santana answered softly. "Just... just maybe you guys can think about it? If you still don't want to tell him, then maybe just you, Quinn and me? Think about it, okay?"

"Okay," Brittany agreed. "Before you go, Santana... thanks again for taking me to the amusement park. I actually really wanted to go... and thanks for the unicorn."

"You didn't throw it away?" Santana asked, probably sounding too shocked.

"Of course not!" Brittany exclaimed. "I told Sam that I bought him for Lord Tubbington."

"You... you still have that cat?" Santana asked with a laugh.

"Yes," Brittany giggled. "He's on a diet right now. And don't worry, I didn't actually give my unicorn to him."

Santana smiled widely. "I hope you figure out if we can hang out sometime, Britt."

"Me too," Brittany answered. "I'll think about the Quinn, you and me thing."

"Okay, nice talking to you again," Santana said, truly meaning her words. She hung up the phone, smiling slightly. Brittany didn't hate her. Brittany was thinking about lying more to Sam to hang out with Santana. Brittany kept the unicorn.

It was progress, but it wasn't what Santana _really_ wanted. _Dang Sam. It's all his fault. If he hadn't decided to steal my girl, I could've gotten back with her and we'd be getting married._

_Don't think about that, Santana. Get some more sleep._

The Latina felt herself drifting off again, and this time, she didn't have any nightmares. Maybe she wasn't so broken.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Hopefully the end of this chapter made you a little happier? I know I made some people cry!**


	5. Girls Day Out Part One

**A/N: Okay this is Part One of this chapter because I didn't want to go another day without updating but I have homework and junk so I can't update the whole thing. :( I hope you like it. Also, below is a super long reply to an Anonymous review I got. When you start reading, you'll know if it's to you or not, so just skip over it if you know it's not you. Please enjoy this chapter! Favorite, Follow, Review!**

To the Guest that brought it up:** I'm sorry that you think I'm childish for hating on Sam, but I'd like you to know that I didn't like Sam before Bram happened either. Also, I have every right to hate on Sam if I want to and that I'm not the only one and so I don't necessarily think that I'm being childish at all. Secondly, I'm not turning Sam into a jerk to justify a breakup, I'm using Brittana's love for that. Thirdly, I understand that on the show Santana and Sam were "friends". However, we have not yet seen how Santana reacts to Bram, and so I think I am allowed to make Santana hate Sam, considering that this is ****_my_**** fanfiction. Fourthly, I'm sorry about the time, but I'd also like you to know that someone very close to me got married when she was younger than eighteen. Also, in this story, I think of Britt and Santana as 20 years old, seeing as this is two years after the beginning of Santana's senior year (Britt's first) This means that it's been summer and fall since Britt graduated, and Sam is about nineteen. My friend's sister got married at this age and she is very happy, so I don't think that this is necessarily too early to marry, sorry if you don't agree with it. Lastly, I'm sorry you don't like the Unicorn Land idea. I tried my best to come up with something that I liked, and something I found cute and perfect for Brittany, so I'm sorry if you didn't think it was good. However as I said before, this is ****_my _****fanfiction, I'm sorry if you don't like it.**

**I do not own Glee, but I do own a whiteboard that is dedicated to Brittana. :3**

* * *

**Girls Day Out Part One**

"Has she called yet?" Santana asked Quinn. The blonde huffed.

"Santana, I will tell you if she calls!" she exclaimed for the fifteenth time that hour. Santana sighed. It'd been two days since she and Brittany had talked on the phone, and Santana was worried that she didn't plan on hanging out with her anymore.

"She probably won't. She probably knows that I'm trying to get back to her," Santana grumbled, from the barstool as she watched Quinn work in the kitchen.

"Even if she knows that, Santana, she won't stop hanging out with you. She said she'd think about it, but you know Brittany. You know she doesn't want to hurt Sam," Quinn reminded the Latina.

"She's too sweet to hurt anyone on purpose," Santana muttered. Quinn nodded in agreement as she stirred something in a pot on the stove. "She's so sweet."

"Santana, you know that thinking like that is going to make you break into tears again?" Quinn asked.

"I know," Santana whispered. "But I can't help it. She's perfect. Q, you wouldn't understand how much I love her. I love her so much that I can't ever stop thinking about her... I haven't stopped thinking about her for the whole last year, Quinn."

"I know, Santana, I know. It sucks that you don't have her anymore. But we're going to try to change that, okay?" Quinn asked.

Santana's phone started buzzing. She picked it up and saw that Puck was calling. Huffing, she answered the call. "What the hell do you want Puckerman?"

"Chill, Lopez! I wanted to ask how your vacation's going. Trying to be a good friend here," Puck grumbled.

"My vacation is fine thanks," Santana answered.

"Did you... did you see her?" Puck asked. He of all people knew how upset Santana had been for the last year in Los Angeles. He was the main person Santana had gotten drunk with, and that always ended in a whole lot of sobbing over Brittany.

"Yeah, I did. I've been crying lots that's for sure. But... Q and I are... we're trying to get me and Britt back together," Santana admitted to Puck.

"No way! She's getting married!" Puck exclaimed.

"Thank you for that amazing piece of information, Mr. Obvious!" Santana exclaimed sarcastically. "I have two months. I extended my vacation."

"So far so good?" Puck asked. "I'll support you in whatever you want to do."

"So far so... okay, I guess. We're kind of rebuilding our friend relationship first. Well, that's mainly because if I went at her romantically right away, it wouldn't work. Quinn's helping a lot," Santana explained.

"That's cool. Well, good luck! I gotta go!" Puck told her before Santana's phone beeped, telling her that he hung up. Santana set the phone down.

"He called to check up on you?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Yeah. He knows how tough it is."

"You hang out with him a lot?" the blonde asked, turning off the stove and getting a couple bowls out of the cabinet.

"Yeah. We get drunk together a lot and he lets me bawl my eyes out," Santana admitted. "I'm not so proud of that, though."

Quinn handed Santana a bowl of tomato soup, and Santana tasted it. "Good?"

"Yes," Santana answered, quickly eating some more. Quinn smiled and sat next to her best friend in another barstool.

"Anyway, we were talking about you and Britt," Quinn reminded her.

"Yeah. Well, I love her so much. But... if she doesn't love me..."

"If you cry, Santana, I swear—" Quinn started, but she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and then winked at Santana. "Speaking of Brittany..."

"Really?" Santana asked, excited. Quinn answered the call and put it on speaker.

"Hey, Britt!" Quinn exclaimed, looking at Santana and holding a finger to her lips.

"Hey," Brittany said uneasily. "Is Santana around?"

"Why?" Quinn asked slowly, glancing back at Santana.

"I'm on speaker, aren't I?"

Quinn didn't say anything.

"Yeah, okay. Hey, Santana. Anyway, you guys wanted to do that girls day out right? Just us three?" Brittany asked. Santana beamed.

"Yes!" Santana and Quinn answered at the same time.

"When?"

"Tomorrow?" Quinn asked. "Um, like we can go out to lunch and just hang out at the mall or something?"

"Sure! That's perfect. Sam's going out of town tonight... he won't be back until next week."

Santana's eyes widened as she felt gears turning in her brain. _A week. A whole week of Brittany without Sam. A WEEK._

"Okay! So we'll pick you up, is that okay?" Quinn asked.

"Sure thing!" Brittany answered happily. They said their goodbyes and hung up before Santana turned to Quinn.

"A week."

"Yes, stop freaking out." Quinn laughed.

"I can't help it, Q! Maybe I can... maybe I can get her to go out with just me again," Santana exclaimed. "Ugh, I have to at least try. She's perfect."

"I know, you've said that about a million times," the blonde said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't say it so often if it weren't true," Santana said, shrugging. Quinn smiled.

"It's so cute how whipped you are Santana," Quinn joked, smirking. Santana furrowed her eyebrows.

"There is a difference between being in love and being whipped," she growled. Quinn smirked again.

"Yeah. And you're whipped, S," Quinn insisted.

"Fine," Santana grumbled, crossing her arms.

Quinn smiled. "Did you just admit it?" Santana shrugged and she started to eat her soup again. Quinn laughed. "I hope you can survive until tomorrow."

"Maybe I'll call Britt. She doesn't have to hide from Sam," Santana pointed out. Quinn nodded.

"You should. Make you're friendship thing a regular basis, not just when we all hang out. Then, it'll be easier to get her back," the blonde pointed out.

Santana held the phone to her ear as it rang. _Please pick up. Please..._ "Santana?"

"Hey, Brittany," Santana greeted, relaxing on her bed.

"What's up?" Brittany asked, sounding worried.

"Nothing, I thought maybe we could just talk? Unless you're busy. I'm super bored," Santana admitted. Brittany sounded like she was taking a shaky breath.

"No, I'm not busy. Just watching TV," Brittany answered.

"Oh that's cool," Santana said lamely.

"So, Santana," Brittany started. Santana's stomach felt like it clenched. "Are you seeing someone in LA?"

"N-no..." Santana swallowed hard. "No. I haven't been interested in anyone."

"You really should, Santana," Brittany suggested.

"Why?" the Latina asked.

Brittany took a moment to answer. "Love is really important in life."

"I know." Santana took a shaky breath. "You're lucky that you have it. Not everyone does."

Brittany didn't say anything.

"Uh, so what's your plan for... after you get married?" Santana choked out.

"Not quite sure, yet," Brittany admitted. Santana took a breath, trying to remember why she'd decided to call Brittany when it hurt so much.

"Look, Britt, I am _so_ sorry I lost touch with you," Santana apologized.

"Why did you?" Brittany asked in a small voice. Santana felt herself tear up. _No Santana. Not while you're talking to her._

"I was... um... not stable. I've had a really rough year," she admitted. _Don't figure it out, Britt. I don't want you to think... know, that I'm after you again. Please, give me this chance..._

"I'm sorry," is all Brittany said.

"Yeah, it's okay. I really didn't keep in touch with anyone in Lima. Not even my mom. I talked to Kurt and Rachel, and I talked to Puck and Mercedes... but none of them were here," Santana explained.

"Why no one here?" Brittany asked.

"It hurt too much." _Why did I just say that, what's my problem?_

"Santana—"

"I'm sorry, Britt. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

The next morning, Santana didn't want to get up. She wanted to see Brittany again, but she didn't want to feel so embarrassed. Her conversation with Brittany had ended so badly. She'd basically announced to Brittany that for the whole last year her heart had still been broken.

She needed to stop being so upset. She knew that Brittany had already figured that out, she was so much smarter than everyone thought her to be.

"Santana! It's almost eleven! Get your lazy ass out of bed and get ready! Brittany in an hour!" Quinn called, knocking on the door. When Santana didn't answer, Quinn opened the door and saw Santana pouting on her bed. "What's wrong?"

Santana relayed her conversation with Brittany. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. It's okay, she's Brittany, remember? She's so sweet, she won't make you feel embarrassed," Quinn promised. "Now get ready. Don't want to keep your girl waiting."

"She's Sam's," Santana grumbled.

"Not if you actually get yourself up," Quinn insisted. Santana groaned and got up.

An hour later, they were parked outside Brittany's house. Santana was sitting in the back of the four seat car, so Brittany could choose sitting by Quinn or sitting by her.

"Hey, sorry!" Brittany exclaimed, running up to the car. She opened the door and saw where Santana and Quinn were sitting. "Where should I sit?"

"Wherever," Quinn answered. Brittany smiled and decided to squeeze in the back with Santana.

_Thank goodness!_

"How've you two been?" Brittany asked them, smiling between them as Quinn drove off towards Breadstix.

"I've been great, I'm on vacation this week because my boss is taking an early winter vacation. After this week I have two more weeks of work before another week off for Christmas, so I'm definitely good," Quinn answered.

"I'm fine," Santana answered simply.

"Quinn did you find out if Rachel is coming for Christmas?" Brittany asked. Quinn hesitated.

"She said she really wants to but... I don't know if it's going to happen," Quinn explained sadly.

"Oh," Brittany said with a frown. "I'm sorry."

"Whoa, hold up, what's going on with Berry and Q?" Santana demanded to know. Quinn flinched.

"You haven't told her, Quinn?" Brittany asked, her eyes widening.

"It's no big deal Santana. Rachel and I are dating, okay? I didn't want to tell you because you're already so emotional and I was—"

"Okay, that's enough about me," Santana interrupted quickly, glancing at Brittany. "Anyway, I'm happy for you and Gay-Berry. Sorry she probably won't come for Christmas."

"Don't call her that, S," Quinn commanded. Santana held up her hands in defense.

"Okay, okay."

Brittany laughed. "I always forget that you have your Snix side, Santana."

"Really?" Quinn asked, like it was impossible to think Santana was always nice.

"Britt, that's because you were the only person that Snix never turned to," the Latina explained, ignoring Quinn's question.

"I wonder why that is," Quinn muttered casually. Santana punched Quinn's shoulder over the seat. "Ow! Gosh! Woman trying to drive here!"

Brittany was laughing. "Well, not like violence is good, but it's good to see something familiar again."

"I'm not familiar?" Santana asked, her face scrunching in confusion. Brittany's expression seemed to soften.

"I just meant another thing," the blonde explained. Santana nodded, but she noticed the softness in Brittany's voice, and tears began to form in brown eyes. _Don't cry, Santana. Not while she's here._

Brittany's phone began to ring, and as soon as she saw the Caller ID, she huffed frantically.

"Hey Sam. Uh, no just watching TV. Yeah... uh some movie is on... yeah that's what the noise is. _No_ I'm not messing up the blender, I swear I'm watching TV. Yeah, I miss you too. Mmhmm..." Santana sat quietly, listening and watching the blonde beauty next to her. Brittany glanced at Santana. "I know. Yeah, I know. I don't need to repeat after you, Sam, I told you that I get it."

_She get's what? Why does it sound like Sam is totally undermining her. That stupid jerk. I swear, when I get Britt back, I'm going to ruin him and his big sucker fish lips._

"Okay, fine, whatever. I won't hang out with Santana. Are you happy now? Okay, bye," Brittany growled, hanging up. She huffed and crossed her arms. Santana couldn't help but feel hurt, but Brittany hadn't said that she planned on leaving.

"You okay, Britt?" Quinn asked thoughtfully.

"I wish Sam would stop being so annoying lately. What's he care if I hang out with Santana? I'd sure as hell rather hang out with her than him lately, anyway!" Brittany exclaimed angrily.

"Why? What's wrong with you and Sam?" Santana asked, partially to remind them that she was still there, but mostly because she wanted to know.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you've all been saying to me. How I shouldn't let him change me and how I shouldn't marry him. But I'm going to try to be myself until the wedding. If he tries to change me too much before then, I'll... I'll call it off," Brittany explained.

Santana tried not to jump for joy. She tried not to squeal. She tried not smile. She even managed not to sigh in relief. "You deserve to be yourself Britt," is all Santana said. "I'm glad you're sticking up for yourself."

"Yeah, well I learned from the best," Brittany pointed out, gently nudging Santana's leg with her foot. Something about the contact made Santana's heart swell. Sam and Brittany were in a bad place, Brittany and her were still friends, and Santana wasn't bawling right now.

_Yeah, I think I'll be okay. Now to get Brittany to be mine..._

* * *

**Okay first off I didn't have time to check for errors, sorry if there are any. REVIEW PLEASE AND REMEMBER, I love you.**


	6. Girls Day Out Part Two

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this one is so short. :( It's part two to my last chapter, so that's why. I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO BE FASTER but I've been really busy with choir and school and stuff... Follow me on Twitter so you know when to look forward to new updates! BrittzandTana ;) If you follow me I promise I will love you forever, just ask any of my followers(:**

**ENJOY! FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee. If I did, Sam would have come back from Kentucky and then he would have magically disappeared while Santana was making out with Brittany in a full out official make out scene like the ones that have happened (Only much much hotter) with Finchel, Fabrevans, Quick, and all those straight ships and...**

**Okay I got carried away. Basically, I don't own Glee. Enjoy now.**

* * *

**Girls Day Out Part Two**

The three girls had lunch at Breadstix before driving to the Lima Mall. On their way, they let the radio blare and they all sang along, laughing through it all. Santana nearly forgot all her worries about Sam and Brittany. The three of them were just like they used to be... but Santana needed just Brittany and her to be that normal, too.

When Quinn pulled up at the mall, they all climbed out of the car and hurried into the building to resist the weather, which was getting colder for winter. Inside, Santana looked around. The mall was mostly the same as it'd been a year or so ago. What the Latina really wanted was to be able to walk closer to Brittany... to hold her hand.

"S, B, do you guys want to do clothes shopping or...?" Quinn asked them. Santana looked at Brittany, who must've known that she was making the decision.

"Clothes shopping sounds fun!" the tall blonde said with a grin. The girls shuffled around the mall before they found a store that none of them minded going into.

Quinn left them to go look at shoes, and Brittany and Santana roamed near some dresses. Brittany immediately grabbed a light blue one. "Do you think this would look good on me?"

"Of course, Britt. You're always beautiful," Santana answered, trying to sound casual and not absolutely adoring. Brittany didn't seem to notice anything strange.

"I wanna try it on!" Brittany exclaimed, grabbing Santana's wrist and dragging her to the dressing rooms. "Wait here."

With Brittany inside the dressing room and Quinn across the store, Santana stood there awkwardly with not one to say anything to. She scanned over the customers in the store and her eyes caught on a little girl who was skipping around, her mom trying to catch her.

_I want that. I want to be a mom... with Brittany. Just with Brittany. She'd make an amazing mom anyway. She'd help me be a good mom, we compliment and complete each other perfectly._

"Santana?" Brittany said, opening the door slightly. The Latina turned her attention back to the blonde. "Can you come help me tie this?"

Santana nervously slipped into the dressing room with Brittany. She took the ties on the dress and slowly and carefully began to tie it. When it was tied, Brittany turned to face Santana. There was a strange silence around them.

"How's it look?" Brittany breathed out quietly, meeting Santana's eyes. Santana didn't avert her gaze.

"Beautiful," Santana answered. The two girls stared at one another for a few more moments, before Santana took a shaky breath. "Britt, we need to talk."

"Now?" Brittany whined.

"Yes," Santana answered firmly. Brittany nodded. When they both realized that neither of them were going to move further from each other, Santana began to speak again. "I've had a crappy year. A _horrible_ year. There's not a single night that I didn't either cry myself to sleep, or get drunk and then cry myself to sleep."

Brittany's eyes widened, and Santana thought that maybe she glimpsed tears forming in the perfect blue of the blonde's eyes. She ignored them for the moment.

"I stayed in LA because I couldn't come back here. My abuella _still _hates me, and the... the one person I thought would love me forever was... you, and you were taken. But I didn't get over like everyone told me I would. When I came here to visit, I didn't want to see you. It was going to hurt," Santana admitted.

"But," Santana continued, "my mom made me mad and I drove away from her place to that store where I saw you. It all kicked in then, and if you ask Quinn, you'll know how horrible I've been even since I came back."

"Santana..." Brittany blinked, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know. You're with Sam. I'm sorry, but I just thought that you should know," Santana muttered, blinking back tears that she had expected to begin flowing already. She sniffed and met Brittany's eyes again.

Before Santana could think, Brittany's lips were on hers. Santana, surprised, nearly pulled away. Of course, she didn't. She felt the soft lips press against hers, and a billion and one thoughts ran through the Latina's head. Finally, one emerged over the rest.

_Kiss her you idiot._

Brittany was starting to tense, like she didn't think Santana wanted the kiss. Finally, Santana began to kiss Brittany back. It was a hungry kiss, for their lips had gone too long without one another. Santana's tongue asked for entrance, and Brittany's lips parted slightly to allow it.

Santana felt herself pressed against the wall of the dressing room all of the sudden. Her hands found Brittany's waist, and the blonde's hands found Santana's cheeks. The Latina felt her face being caressed softly by Brittany, and she felt as if she would melt into these arms at any second.

"Brittany?" Quinn called, knocking on there door. The two girls froze, mid kiss. "Are you still in here? Where's Santana?"

Brittany pulled away from Santana and the Latina had to keep herself up against the wall. Her legs felt like Jell-O. "Santana's in here, she was tying my dress. I'm going to buy it. I'm about to change out of it."

At that cue, Santana made to leave the dressing room. But she glanced back at Brittany and mouthed to her, _More?_ Brittany smiled slyly, and Santana had enough of an answer. The Latina quickly left the dressing room. When the door was closed, Quinn pulled her best friend away from the area.

"I heard it. Tell me what happened," Quinn demanded, excited. She'd heard them making out.

"I was tying her dress for her and then... we were standing there... and I told her we needed to talk and I ranted out all my emotions and then she kissed me and then we were—"

"Okay, that's enough detail for me," Quinn said quickly. "So you got your girl back?"

"We'll see."

* * *

**For any mistakes I apologize. REVIEW PLEASE It HELPS A LOT LOVE YOU!**


	7. One on One

**A/N: SORRY it's been a while since I updated! I've been busy with choir and school and chores and getting ready for the holidays! Also, sorry this chapter is so short. I don't feel so good about it either :/ I hope you like it though. Favorite, follow, review (: PLEASE review actually because I don't feel so good about how this whole chapter happened so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. BUT I do own a white board on which are Glee pictures (:**

* * *

**One On One**

"Brittany," Santana said finally. They were at Brittany's house after hanging out with Quinn. They'd sat on the couch in Brittany's living room, Santana focusing on ignoring the pictures of Brittany and Sam around her, but she finally spoke up.

"Mm?" Brittany asked weakly. It occurred to Santana how conflicted the blonde was. After getting her heart broken by Santana, she'd healed herself and fallen in love with Sam, before her ex had seemed to disappear from the face of Earth, only to come back claiming to still be so heart broken, and then finding herself kissing her. Yeah, Santana could understand why Brittany would feel weak.

"We need to talk," Santana stated the obvious.

"We already did," Brittany muttered. Santana sighed.

"Britt... not that making out in a dressing room wasn't totally hot, especially with you... but you've told me countless times that you're with Sam," Santana pointed out. "I... I have to admit that I've wanted to kiss you since I saw you again... but I don't understand?"

"I'm so confused, Santana," Brittany sobbed out, tears suddenly falling from her eyes. Santana immediately took Brittany in her arms, stroking the soft blonde hair.

Soothingly, Santana repeated the same words over and over, "You're okay... I'm here, you're okay." They were the words she'd been wanting Brittany to say to her when she'd been crying.

"I love Sam," Brittany sobbed out. Santana choked, her soothing words stopping. "But... I just don't know anything anymore."

"Since I got here?" Santana asked, wondering if she'd ruined Brittany's life by visiting.

"No," Brittany answered. "Since I agreed to marry Sam. When I did... Quinn talked and talked to me about the mistake of marrying a guy like Sam... and then she brought up you."

_Quinn started to tell me about this, but she was cut off I remember. What was the last thing she said... "And she didn't talk to me for a whole week after until I apologized." I had asked, "So?" What had she planned to say?_

"I got so mad at her, because I didn't feel like she had any right to bring you up. You had just left... you were gone, I hadn't seen you in months. But... but I did um... I did feel bad. Like I didn't give you the second chance. You told me we weren't officially broken up, and I got with Sam. I never gave you the full chance," Brittany mumbled, sniffling.

"Britt..."

"I called you. Well, you're old number, and some old woman picked up. She didn't know who you were. I didn't want anyone to know I was trying to contact you, so I didn't ask anyone for your number. I was s-so, s-stupid," Brittany sobbed. "I should've t-tried—"

Santana gently placed a finger over Brittany's lips, feeling her warm breath. "It's okay Brittany. It's okay."

"Santana, I feel so terrible."

"Don't, Britt, it's okay. It's my fault. I changed my number," the Latina insisted.

"I could've tried to contact you better, but that's not what I'm talking about. I'm always doubting myself. Do you think I should marry Sam?" Brittany asked. Santana swallowed hard.

"I'm pretty biased here, Britt," she forced out.

"Don't think about feelings. Think about if it were someone else in my exact position," Brittany suggested. Santana took a shaky breath.

"No, I don't. He's changing you, he's trying to control you. That's not good, Britt. You've only been with him for a year, and I think that if were to ever marry him, you should wait longer than that," Santana admitted, though it hurt her to think of Sam and Britt ever marrying.

"I have to think about it. A lot," Brittany muttered. Santana stroked the blond hair one last time before she lightly put her finger under Brittany's chin and pulled her head up so that she was staring in her eyes.

Brown eyes searched the depths of blue ones. When the Latina was sure that Brittany wouldn't mind, she gently placed her lips on ones damp from tears. Santana wanted to kiss away all of Brittany's tears.

Santana's hands moved from Brittany's chin and hair to her cheeks, where she gently wiped away tears before pulling her head back. "Better?"

Brittany didn't answer. Instead, she launched her lips back at Santana's. The Latina didn't object when Brittany's tongue demanded entrance. It felt so normal, so perfect, to have her tongue running over Brittany's. To feel her lips. To taste her lips. They tasted like tears at first, but soon that taste was gone.

Santana found her hands roaming over Brittany while Brittany's hands did the same over her. Things were heating up fast, and as much as Santana wanted to do everything she used to with Brittany, this didn't feel so right. The Latina pulled herself away from Brittany for a moment.

"Brittany, I don't think we should do this," Santana admitted.

"You said you wanted to," Brittany said, leaning in to kiss Santana once again.

Dodging out of the way, Santana said, "Brittany, you said yourself that you need to think."

Brittany had tears in her eyes again. "Okay. You're right. Maybe you should go for now."

Santana blinked, surprised, but she stood up. "Call me if you need to talk, okay? Or Quinn, if it's something you don't want me to talk about."

Brittany nodded as she stood up and walked Santana out. "Santana...?"

"Mm?" the Latina asked, looking back at Brittany with an adoring gaze.

"Thanks for talking to me."

"Anytime, Britt," Santana promised with a soft, thoughtful smile. "You know, I still lo— um, really care about you."

"I care about you too. I'm sorry you've been so sad, Santana. I never meant to hurt you... and... um..." Brittany didn't look like she wanted to say what she was trying to get out.

"We don't have to talk about everything right now, Britt. Talk to me when you're ready. I'll see you soon," Santana said softly, before leaving.

_After all the tears and the pain I went through to get her to be with me, I turned her down when she wanted to go all the way. What the hell? I guess it's best for both of us, though. If I do that with her again, and she marries Sam, I don't know how I will survive..._

Santana got into her car and turned the key in the ignition. _Well, that doesn't really matter anyway. If she marries Sam at all, I don't know how I'll survive. I'll never stop loving her._

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! Also follow me on Twitter BrittzandTana :D**


	8. Sam

**A/N: Hey guys! I finished this and I wanted to update ASAP so I didn't get to make sure there's no mistakes. :S I hope there isn't. Forgive me if there is. I love you all so much for reading and reviewing my fanfiction and I hope that you keep on doing so. Also, please follow me on Twitter! Followers are always loved and appreciated. BrittzandTana**

* * *

**Sam**

Santana sighed as she glanced down at her phone for a third time. It'd been nearly three days and Brittany hadn't called her, or Quinn. The Latina, although trying to keep herself in check, was going absolutely crazy.

Quinn was back at work and Santana had the house to herself, so she spent time just walking around, checking her phone, talking to Puck, checking her phone, sleeping, and checking her phone.

It wasn't until around six in the evening, when Quinn was due home in about an hour, that Santana came up with something to do. The Latina wandered into Quinn's office and dug around a couple desks for a pad of paper and a pen, before heading to the guest bedroom to write. Laying on the bed, she takes a deep breath.

_Dear Britt,_

_I told you a lot of things a few days ago when we talked about feelings and stuff. You know, I told you that I haven't gone a day in LA without crying over you. Brittany, I never stopped loving you, and I never will._

The doorbell rang. Huffing, Santana set down the paper and the pen on the bed. On her way downstairs, Santana hears the door open. _Must be Q._

As she looked around the corner, Santana was very surprised to see who she did. A certain big-lipped blondie who had stolen her girl. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sam demanded upon seeing her.

"I'd ask you the same, considering that you just walked into Quinn's house!" Santana exclaimed.

"I came to talk to Quinn, actually," Sam growled, clearly trying to keep his composure.

"Well, she's out. And, I'm staying here with her. So, I think I'm allowed to tell you to get the hell out before something bad happens here," Santana threatened. Sam smirked at her.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth. Why are you here?" Trouty Mouth tried to give Santana an intimidating look, but it looked as if he was having gas pains.

"I'm here to take a break for Los Angeles. Since when is it any of your business?" Santana demanded to know, her Lima Heights Adjacent attitude kicking in.

"Since you left Brittany in the dark!" Sam shouted, like it was super obvious. Santana winced, but she didn't let it bother her too much.

"You were glad I was gone, Sam. I was the only competition you ever had. And frankly, had I stayed, you wouldn't be marrying Brittany," Santana growled. "But that doesn't matter. I left Britt in the dark, and it kills me. But it's none of your business why I'm here, because I've already spoken to Brittany."

"I knew it!" Sam exclaimed, momentarily looking not so mad and more proud of himself. The Latina rolled her eyes. "Uh, err, I mean— why were you talking to her?"

"I can do whatever I want without it being your business, Trouty Mouth. And so can Britt," Santana reminded him. "She's not just some girl that you can change around. She's always going to be Brittany and you can't control or change her!"

"Since when was I trying to change her?"

"I know I haven't been here, Sam, but I'm not stupid. I know that you don't like that Britt likes unicorns and rainbows. Also, I'm pretty sure it's because it reminds you that she is _bisexual_ and that she loved me at one point. But it doesn't matter, because you can't make her stop being herself. If you don't love those parts of her, you don't love her!" Santana exclaimed. She knew she was ranting by now, but she was very angry.

"You don't have any right to judge my relationship!" the blonde insisted. _I do when Brittany actually asked me what my opinion on it was. I have every right to judge the relationship that ruined my life. Especially when it's not real life. Gosh... Trouty Mouth is stupid._

Before Santana had any realization of what she was doing, she found herself stepping up to Sam, lifting her hand and smacking it across his face. Just as she did, and Sam had a hand to his cheek, the door behind him opened.

Quinn stared at Santana and Sam in shock. "What the hell?"

"The asshole came into your house before I even got to the door!" Santana shouted.

"Yeah, well Snix here slapped me for no reason!" Sam exclaimed.

"He's trying to say the hasn't changed Britt!"

"Well, she—"

"Quiet you two! You sound like little kids, my god!" Quinn sounded exasperated. "Sam. Please leave." Even Santana was a little intimidated by the look Quinn was giving Sam.

"Fine," Sam grumbled. He moved around Quinn and left, allowing the woman to shut the door. Santana's eyes locked with Quinn's.

"What happened?"

An hour later, Santana was sitting on her bed drinking hot cocoa and eating pie. Quinn had made some for her to help calm her down. Honestly, she was glad that Quinn was helping her so much. It was helpful having someone to lean on.

Santana picked up the pen and paper she'd been using earlier.

The Latina continue to write.

_I just smacked your fiancé. I hope you don't get mad at me, but he was saying that I didn't have any right to judge your relationship. You already asked my opinion on it, so I'm allowed to judge it. Seriously, Britt, I think it's a bad idea to marry a guy like him... or... anyone who isn't me._

_I'm not going to give this to you. Not for a long while anyway. Not until after the day that we're both wearing flowing white wedding dresses. When we're getting married. Not before you and Sam stop the wedding. I know that you will, because I'm almost sure that you still love me. I still love you._

Santana sighed as she reread what she'd written. _Why can't things be easier? Actually, why am I so stupid? I made such a small mistake, putting a relationship on hold, and it ruined my life._

Santana started writing again.

_I'll get through this, Britt. For you, because I know that after I get through it, I'll have you in my arms. I will hold you everyday and I will love you until the end of time, just like we always wanted baby._

_Love you,_

_Santana_

* * *

**So, I'm not sure how well this turned out... I don't know if the letter idea was good. If it was, I plan on having more letters. If not, please let me no and there will be no more... reviews on the fight? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Love you all!**


	9. Surprise Call

**A/N: Hey beautifuls! Okay, so something I would like to make a note on, Italics are used for thoughts, texts, dreams and writing. -.- So, I tried to make it as clear as possible as to which of the four was happening during the periods of italics. If you find it confusing, I can maybe bold text messages or something. I don't know, but there were all four of those things in this chapter and so yeah...**

**Please review! I'm glad to hear you guys love the story! I appreciate all reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. BUT I do own Netflix where I can watch happy Brittana things, and I might do that a lot during this evil hiatus. Heh.**

* * *

**Surprise Call**

That night, Santana found herself laying in her bed wide awake. Her mind was telling her to sleep, and her eyes wanted to close, but the Latina knew what was coming. She knew that the minute her eyes were shut, nightmares would flood into them. She forced herself to stay awake.

When she was sure that she was about to fall asleep, she grabbed her cell phone from the side table. She unlocked it and found that she had no new messages or emails. _I wonder why Mami and Papi haven't called me since I ran out on them. Are they gone like Abuella is?_

Santana looked through her contacts on her phone, wondering who she could text at one in the morning. She knew that it was earlier in LA, but she didn't want to talk to Mercedes or Puck, and there was no one else in Los Angeles that she would ever want to talk to.

Santana's name fell on the newest contact in her phone. Brittany. Should she text her? They hadn't talked since Britt's house, and after the incident with Sam, Santana didn't know if Brittany would even want to talk to her. It was likely that the blonde was already asleep anyway, so it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?

_Hey... are you awake?_

Santana stared at the screen of her phone, willing Brittany to reply. Her heart was aching from not talking to her, and even more so after arguing with Sam earlier.

_Yeah. And obviously so are you. Care to explain what happened earlier? –Britt_

_To be fair, he let himself into Q's house, and I was the only one there._

Santana huffed as she sent the message and waited intently for a reply.

_Why'd you slap Sam, Santana? –Britt_

_He was telling me all this bull crap I didn't want to here. He was making me feel a billion times worse than I've been feeling for the whole past year. That's a lot Britt. I couldn't hold myself back._

_You didn't have to slap him though. –Britt_

Santana didn't understand how Brittany could be so in love with a guy like Sam. Sure, at one point when Santana had been in denial about her sexuality, she had somehow managed to find him a little bit attractive. Of course, to do that she had to squint when she looked at him to minimize the size of his lips and sometimes she just closed her eyes all together and pictured Britt with her instead of Sam.

Did Brittany do that with Sam? Replace him with her? Or visa versa?

The Latina quickly typed out a response. _I'm sorry Britt. I honestly did not mean to slap him. It just happened. You don't know how horrible I feel, okay? About how I broke up with you and then how I left you without saying goodbye, and how I changed my number. He was telling me everything I already knew, and it was hard._

As she waited for a response, Santana began to think again. If she hadn't broken up with Brittany, would she be marrying her in the next month and a half? Would they have lasted? Of course they would've. They were the definition of true love and everyone, even Sam, knew that it was endless. Until, that is, Santana had to come to Lima when Brittany was in her worst state, and sing her a happy love song only to then break up with her. _What the hell was I thinking?_

Santana's phone buzzed and she looked down. _Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I get it, you feel horrible. I'm sorry I haven't called you or Quinn yet. Actually I called Rachel a few times to ask her different things. I'm trying to get straightened out and everything, to figure out where I'm at. But I need to sleep now, I have work tomorrow. Goodnight Santana. Sleep well. –Britt_

Santana stared at the text message. Brittany was still trying to think it all through for Santana. Or maybe she wasn't doing it for Santana, but it just happened to play to the Latina's side as well.

Sighing, she set her phone back on the side table before readjusting her position on her bed so that she was more prepared to sleep. Luckily, the tired sensation quickly came back to her, and she let it wash over her and drag her into the depths of sleep.

Unfortunately, dreams came with sleep. And dreams turned to nightmares.

_Santana stumbled around the circle of people. She was still looking. She was looking for the one good thing that had ever been there in her entire life. The ray of sunshine. The beam of light. The rainbow on a rainy day. Brittany._

_"Brittany! Britt? Britt-Britt?" Santana tried, shouting as loud as she could. No matter how loud she yelled, her voice seemed to get quieter and quieter, as if the harder she tried, the further she got. Soon, she got frustrated, and found herself barely whispering, "Britt... Brittany?"_

_Then, there she was. The blonde beauty in the middle of the crowd, standing above them all on a high platform, staring over the heads and looking straight at her. "Santana."_

_"Brittany..." Santana's eyes widened. She began to frantically shout the blonde's name, but as she did, Brittany's eyes turned sad. She began to shrink back down with the platform, once again hidden in the crowd. What was Santana doing wrong?_

Santana woke up sobbing. Brittany still wasn't hers, and Santana had forced back the tears for too long since she slapped Sam. She let them all flow out now, as she curled up deeper in the warm blankets. The rest of the room was dark and cold, and she wanted to be far from it.

Do dreams mean anything? Usually, they don't, and Santana knew that. If she dreamed about riding a pony around on a rainbow, which, mind you, had happened before, it didn't really mean anything. Except, maybe, that she'd been hanging out with Brittany beforehand. _But does this dream mean anything?_

Santana thought over her whole dream, and the only thing that stuck out was that when she shouted for Brittany, she didn't find her. When she whispered, she did. And when she started to shout again, the blonde disappeared. Did that mean something?_ Gosh Santana, you're so stupid. Your dreams don't mean anything. But... maybe..._

Maybe Santana was trying too hard to get Brittany back. Maybe, all she needed was to be in Lima. However, that didn't seem so likely. The Latina suddenly realized that she was no longer sobbing. Taking a shaky breath, she grabbed her phone from the side table.

It was four in the morning. She unlocked the phone and searched through her contacts. Before she could realize what she was doing, she found herself on the phone with a very sleepy Rachel Berry.

"Santana? Why are you calling me this early?" Rachel words were all slurred by the fact that she'd only just woken up.

"I need help," Santana admitted. A yawn could be heard over the phone.

"With what?" Rachel asked kindly.

"Do... do dreams mean anything?" Santana asked. "Dreams that... repeat themselves and seem to have a correlation with your real life?"

There was hesitation from Rachel. "I... uh, maybe. What kind of dream?"

"I... well I've been having these dreams where I'm looking for Brittany. For a while now. And just now... I had one and when I got louder, I couldn't find her, but when I didn't try as hard and I got quieter, I found her," Santana explained.

"Well, if that meant something, then wouldn't you have Brittany in your real life after that?" Rachel asked, confused.

"But then, I got louder again, and she went away. I want to know if it means that I'm trying to hard to get her." Santana had never imagined asking _Berry_ something this embarrassing. No one knew about these dreams, and now that she was thinking about it, she should have just asked Quinn.

"I'm not a psychic, Santana. I wish I could help you," Berry admitted.

At that, the Latina sighed. "Okay. Thanks. I just thought maybe hobbits knew this stuff." Rachel let out a little laugh.

"That's the Santana I know. Stop crying, okay? From what I've heard from Quinn, you've got a good chance of getting Britt back. Now, I'm going to go back to sleep now, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Rachel," Santana said. They both hung up, and Santana set her phone down to let herself think. Rachel said "from what I've heard from Quinn"... but she'd also been talking to Brittany. The blonde had told Santana before she'd fallen asleep.

So what if Rachel was saying Quinn because she didn't know if Santana knew that Brittany had been talking to her? What if the hobbit had already confirmed that Brittany wanted Santana?

_Stop getting your hopes up, Lopez. It never works._

Santana found herself looking on her side table for something other than her phone. Moments later, she found her pad of paper in one hand, a pen in the other. Once again, she began to write.

_Dear Brittany,_

_"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in this whole world. Because of that, I think anything's possible."_

_Do you remember when you said that to me? After we lost Nationals in Junior year. I responded with "You're my best friend". You know that I wanted to say "I love you so much", but I was so scared then. I can't help but wonder, if I had come out sooner, would we have loved each other more? Would I have not unofficially broken up with you?_

_Even if I had, would you have not gotten with him? I still don't know why you did that. He's ugly, stupid, ugly, annoying, ugly, and he's not me. I thought I was going to be the only person you ever loved. I guess I was wrong, but I still wish it were true._

_Or maybe you don't really love him. I know you've been talking to Rachel, and she told me that, according to what she's heard from _Quinn_, I have a good chance that I get you back. I'm hoping that means that you still love me..._

_I have dreams about you. Nightmares actually, where I can't find you. It's just like in LA. I had them all the time, but they mean more than just seeing you. I didn't know that until even after seeing and talking to you, they continued on. I think my subconscious is trying to tell me something, maybe something to help me get you back?_

_I think too much Brittany. But all I need to think about is my love for you._

_Love you,_

_Santana_

Santana sighed as she reread the letter over and over. Tearing off this second letter, she lazily placed the pad of paper and the pen back on the table. Then, she carefully folded the letter into a small square. She stared up at the ceiling, clutching the paper in her hands. She'd put the first letter in the suitcase that she'd brought, but she wanted to hold this one.

The Latina found herself drifting off to sleep, and she didn't wake up again until hours later. It was nearly nine in the morning, and her phone was ringing. Despite the fact that she'd called Rachel at four in the morning, she groaned at the early phone call.

Grabbing her cell phone, Santana realized that the call was from a number that she didn't recognize. She thought that it looked a little familiar, but it wasn't in her contact list and she didn't know who it was off the top of her head.

She answered the phone curiously? "Hello?"

"Santana?"

Santana's jaw dropped at the voice at the other end of the phone. It's the one voice besides Brittany's that she'd been aching to hear, but she'd been aching for this voice for two years, not one.

"Abuella?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Favorite, Follow, Review! LOVE YOU ALL! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! BrittzandTana**


	10. Renewed

**A/N: Hey beautifuls! I'm really proud of this chapter, I think it's a nice break from sad things... (: I hope you feel the same way. Hopefully, tomorrow night I might get the Christmas chapter up (: It'll skip over some time, but the week it skips won't be anything important, and I'll sum it up!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. If I did, all fanfic writers would be hired as the show writers (:**

**ENJOY! FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW!**

* * *

**Renewed**

Santana could already feel the tears coming to her eyes. She'd been longing to hear this voice, the one that had so horribly demanded her to leave years later. To never come back, because she was gay. Yet, the only thing she'd ever wanted more than to hear her Abuella's voice again was Brittany.

"Yes, Santana..." Her Abuella sounded distant and awkward, but Santana couldn't really blame her. Even though she was calling her, it was definitely unlikely that her homophobia was completely gone.

"W-why... um?" Santana was lost for words.

"I heard you're back in Lima, from your mother. She says she hasn't talked to you much because you're going through a rough time?" her Abuella confirmed. Santana nodded, before realizing that she was on the phone and she needed to verbally answer.

"Y-yes," Santana answered. Hearing this voice, plus thinking about Brittany, made her want to cry so badly. But she didn't want to make her Abuella think that she was weak, so she held in the tears that wanted to badly to escape.

"Santana, I know it's been awhile since I've spoken to you..." It sounded as if the older Latina took a deep breath. "But I want to help you. Your Mami told me how much pain you've been in, and I want to help you."

"Abuella... I've missed you so much," is all Santana could manage to say.

"But that's not why you're hurting, is it?" Santana swallowed the lump in her throat at hearing this question. No, it wasn't why she was hurting.

"N-no... Abuella..." Santana felt the tears leaking out of her brown eyes, her words coming in sobs.

"Shh, shh, Santana," her Abuella said soothingly. "Tell me slowly. I want to help you."

"Abuella, I did something horrible."

Santana proceeded to tell her Abuella everything. She started with the right after her Abuella had told her get out. She explained her senior year, and how she had thought that Brittany would _always_ be her girlfriend.

Telling how Brittany didn't graduate and how it caused a hard, long distance relationship hurt Santana. Thinking back, Santana knew that she'd been weak and naive when she told Brittany that she wanted to "unofficially breakup". She'd been downright stupid.

It wasn't hard to explain the last year that Santana had forced herself to live through. The crying, the drinking, continuing to cry, and basically dying everyday proved how much pain she'd been in. She made it perfectly clear to her Abuella how much she still loved Brittany, although she didn't know if her words could even be understood through her sobs.

Lastly, she told her Abuella that Brittany and Sam were getting married in less than two months, and that she and Quinn were trying to get Brittany to get back with Santana before then.

When Santana finished her story, she closed her eyes and waited for a response. Slowly, her Abuella answered her. "I believe that I understand..."

The Latina took a shaky breath as she waited for the older woman to continue.

"You still love this girl? Enough to come back, and to steal her away from the person that has made her happy for the last year?" her Abuella asked. Santana tried not to read into the words that made her think that she was doing a horrible thing by trying to get Brittany back.

"I love her so much. And anyway, Sam hasn't made her perfectly happy. He changed Brittany, Abuella, and she's even admitting that she has doubts about getting married. It's not impossible for me to get her back!" Santana exclaimed, trying to be optimistic, mostly for her own good.

"I know, I know. Santana, do you want my advice?"

Santana swallowed and nodded, before once again realizing that she needed to speak out her answer. "Y-yes."

"They say, 'If you love something, set it free'. You did that last year when you left to LA without telling her. You're back now, and if it's meant to be, she will come back to you," her Abuella said.

Those words, coming from her, made Santana feel so happy. Considering that two years beforehand, this same woman had totally rejected her for being with Brittany, she was very happy to hear some sort of respect towards her in that matter.

"Thank you, Abuella," Santana choked out, truly grateful.

"Now, Santana, I want you to have a good day, okay? No crying," the kind voice said. Santana sighed.

"Okay. Thanks again... for calling me, and helping me," Santana repeated.

"Santana, I want you to call me if you ever need to. I know I left before, but I want to be part of your life again," her Abuella said sadly.

"I promise."

An hour later, Santana was dressed and ready for the day. Quinn was at work already, so the Latina had the place to herself. She wasn't expecting any break-ins by Sam, and she didn't really have any plans.

Santana drove away from Quinn's house, but she didn't know where she was going. Finally, she parked on the side of the road and pulled out her phone. Casually, she speed dialed Brittany.

"Britt?"

"No, this is Sam."

"Where's Brittany?" Santana asked through gritted teeth. The Latina was so close to punching her phone, but she knew that it wouldn't help the situation at all.

"At work. She left her phone at home," Sam answered.

"Where does she work?" Santana asked curiously, realizing that she hadn't found out yet.

"That's none of your business. I don't want you around her, Santana."

"Right back at you, Trouty Mouth. Where does she work?" Santana repeated firmly. Her phone suddenly beeped a long beep, and Santana knew that Sam had hung up. Huffing, she speed dialed Quinn.

"Santana? What do you want, I'm working!" Quinn exclaimed quickly.

"Where does Brittany work?"

"She teaches a dance class at the community college," Quinn answered, sounding distant. "Uh, I gotta go."

In a few minutes, Santana was standing outside the community college campus. She was examining a sign telling her what parts of the campus was what. Finally, she spotted the dance major classes, and she then quickly made her way to that part of the campus.

When Santana somehow found the room in which Brittany was teaching a class, she sneaked in and stood at the back of the class. It wasn't long until the class was over, and Brittany's students left.

The blonde finally noticed Santana. "Santana... what are you doing here?"

"I was bored," she answered. Brittany narrowed her eyes as she grabbed a water bottle and took a drink. She was sweaty, and her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. _God, she's hot. How can anyone be so hot and beautiful as her?_ "Do you have another class soon?"

"Nope. Tuesdays I only have one class," Brittany answered.

"Maybe you can teach me something. I'm rusty on my dances. I haven't really danced since you guys did Grease at McKinley," Santana admitted. Brittany's eyes bugged out.

"You haven't? Why not?" the blonde asked, setting down her water bottle and stepping closer to where Santana was.

"Too busy... um, in a vain attempt to mend a certain broken heart," Santana muttered. Brittany gave her a thoughtful look.

"I would love to teach you something again," she said softly, extending a hand. Santana happily took it, and Brittany immediately began twirling her around. No music was playing, but Santana heard her own music in her head as she and Brittany danced around.

Brittany twirled and leaped, and Santana tried to follow her movements. She wasn't bad, but she wasn't as good as she'd been during Glee club either. Towards the end of the imaginary song, Santana tripped, knocking into Brittany, and they broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Maybe we can start with something easier?" the Latina suggested. Brittany laughed out loud.

"You're not too bad, Santana."

"Maybe something slower?" Santana's voice was quiet and soft. It was one of those voices she reserved for Brittany and Brittany only. Brittany's eyes seemed to sparkle, and Santana felt her heart race.

"Sure, anything for you!" Brittany winked as she skipped to the stereo. As she looked for good music, Santana's eyes scanned her body. She was wearing shorts, showing her toned legs. She was wearing a full shirt, but sweat stuck it to her skin, and it was obvious that she had nice abs.

Suddenly, a song began playing.

_Heart beats fast,_

_Colors and promises,_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid, to fall?_

Santana found herself suddenly in Brittany's arms, and the blonde began to lead her in the dance. Brittany's hands were on her hips, and Santana's arms were around the blonde's neck.

_One step closer..._

_I have died every day, waiting for you!_

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years!_

_I'll love you for a thousand more!_

This was exactly how Santana felt. There were no other words to describe it. She let herself melt into Brittany's arms as she followed her lead and listened to the beautiful music. Brittany's heart seemed to be beating fast, from what Santana could feel, and that made her realize that their bodies were pressed to each others.

_One step closer..._

_One step closer!_

_I have died every day, waiting for you..._

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years..._

_I'll love you for a thousand more!_

Santana looked up at Brittany's eyes as she listened to the rest of the last chorus. They're eyes locked. "Brittany... why this song?"

The answer was obvious as soon as Brittany's lips were pressed the Santana's. Surprised, it took the Latina a moment to close her eyes and kiss Brittany back. _I love you. I love you. I love you, Brittany._

When they're kiss ended, Santana looked at Brittany with such adoration. "What was that for?"

"For... possibilities," Brittany answered. Santana tilted her head. "Santana, you know that I love Sam. But, I love you, too. And I still need to find where my heart truly is."

"Brittany, I love you more than Sam does," Santana assured her.

"Maybe," Brittany answered with a shrug. "That's why I said possibilities. Santana, I don't want you to hurt because of me. So I want you to know that I'm still thinking and thinking about everything. Okay? But, I do still love you. I never stopped loving you."

Santana's heart swelled as she nodded. She felt reassured and happy. Today had definitely been a very good day.

_Hope is renewed._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! FOLLOW MY TWITTER! TWEET ME THAT YOU'RE READING THIS FANFIC AND I'LL GIVE YOU A SHOUTOUT! BrittzandTana !**


	11. Christmas

**A/N: Hey beautiful readers! Okay, so I know it's not Christmas yet but I wanted to post thing now. It's almost Christmas Eve for me and I know it's Christmas Eve for some of you, so I think this is a good time to post my Christmas chapter! It's my gift to you-most of the chapter is very happy I think so I hope it helps to raise your Christmas or holiday spirit! Love you guys!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY OMG THEY ARE PERFECT I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. If I did, the Christmas episode would have been focused on Brittana, not Bram and Klaine. Okay. (:**

**PLEASE ENJOY! FAVORITE FOLLOW AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, umm... HAPPY KWANZA... um... err uh... Happy Holidays and almost a happy new year! Love you guys!**

* * *

**Christmas**

Santana hadn't seen Brittany in the week and a half, but they'd texted for over an hour each night. They talked about random things, from new favorite things, to future plans, to memories of high school. They were becoming best friends again, that was for sure.

It was great, getting to talk to Brittany so much, but it wasn't all that Santana craved. She craved more... she wanted to have Brittany as hers eternally and forever.

But now it was Christmas Eve. There was a month left before Brittany and Sam would get married at the end of January, and Brittany hadn't told Santana how much she's sorted out in her mind. Santana hadn't had any more nightmares, which was good, but she still didn't know if her last one had meant anything.

For Christmas Eve, Santana didn't feel much in the spirit. She and Quinn had put up the Christmas tree the day before, and they'd put a few festive things out. Quinn was bummed because she didn't think that Rachel was going to come for the holidays, and Santana was bummed because Brittany would be spending her Christmas with Sam.

It was three in the afternoon when Quinn and Santana decided to get out of the house. They had some Christmas dinner shopping to do, and Santana wanted to buy Brittany a gift even if they wouldn't see each other on the holiday. Quinn drove the both of them to a shopping center. In the center, there was a jewelry store and a grocery store, so it was the perfect location.

They we into the jewelry store first, and Santana looked at all of the different necklaces they had. "What do you think she'd like?"

"S, no one knows that girl like you do," Quinn pointed out. The Latina sighed as she looked at all the necklaces again. Finally, she selected one. It was a golden Christmas tree pendant on a silver chain. On the small pendant, there was a single, pink heart in the center.

"How about this?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded that she thought it would be good. Santana smiled as they made their way to the check out.

"Do you think Sam will wonder where she got it if she wears it?" Quinn asked.

"Q, I don't give a crap what he thinks. He can go to—" Santana was cut off by what she saw behind Quinn.

"What?" Quinn asked. She slowly turned around, and Santana saw her face light up. "Rachel!"

Rachel was standing behind Quinn, beaming. "Quinn!" The blonde grabbed Rachel into a hug, and Rachel closed her eyes in the embrace. Although Santana couldn't imagine why Quinn would like someone like Rachel, she was supportive of them, and she smiled at how cute they were hugging.

"I thought you weren't coming!" Quinn exclaimed when they pulled apart.

"Well, I felt really bad! I wanted to come, so I managed to rake up some extra cash to buy a ticket! Also, Kurt lent me some money," Rachel admitted, smiling. Quinn was beaming at the shorter girl, and Santana smirked in a nice way. Seeing that, Rachel seemed to notice that she was there. "Santana!"

"Hey, hobbit," Santana greeted. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Yeah! A year! We talked some... but it's different actually seeing you," Rachel admitted. Santana smirked again.

"Ma'am?" the guy at the checkout asked Santana, who turned around, having not yet realized that it was her turn to pay for her necklace. She quickly purchased the jewelry and had it bagged in a little Christmas bag.

"Is that for Brittany?" Rachel asked as they made they're way out of the store. Santana nodded swiftly. "So... how's that been going?"

"Pretty good. We text all the time and we have um... had more than one... _moment_."

"You mean, you've kissed more than once?" Rachel confirmed. Santana nodded that that's what she meant. "Well, I'd call that definite progress. So... since we last talked...?"

"When did you guys talk?" Quinn questioned.

"Um, about a week and a half ago..." Santana was getting nervous. The less people who knew about her dreams, the better. Luckily, Rachel knew that Santana wanted to keep it on the lowdown. How she knew, Santana would never know.

"Yeah, she gave me the rundown on how things were going," Rachel said. Quinn nodded.

Before going to the grocery store, the girls stopped at the Lima Bean, which was in the shopping center as well, to grab some hot cocoa and talk. Rachel talked about her job in New York and Quinn told her some things about her job there in Lima. Santana mostly listened as she sipped her cocoa.

_If I had Brittany as my girlfriend, here with me, this would be so much easier._

Santana's phone began to ring, and the Latina quickly answered it, not bothering to check the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey, Santana," Brittany's voice said. She sounded happy, but behind the happiness, Santana heard something bad. A tone that told her that Brittany had been crying. Over the years, Santana had learned how to tell when Brittany was really happy, and when she didn't want you to know that she'd been crying.

"You've been crying." Santana was in deep thought, so she didn't notice as Rachel and Quinn turned their attention to Santana on the phone.

"Santana..." Brittany seemed to be choking on her words.

"We're all at the Lima Bean, Britt. Do you want to come?" Santana asked sweetly.

"Yes please."

Only ten minutes later, Brittany came into the Lima Bean, wearing a big coat, a scarf, and gloves. She was absolutely adorable. Her cheeks and nose were red from the cold, but her eyes were red too. Santana had been right. Brittany had definitely been crying.

Santana had already taken the liberty of buying Brittany a hot cocoa, and she slid it across the table. Brittany gratefully took a drink, and then she looked at Rachel.

"It's so cool that you could come, Rachel," Brittany forced out. Rachel smiled.

"No offense to Rachel," Santana said quickly, "but Brittany, stop with the small talk. What's wrong? You've been crying."

Brittany nodded. "Sam... well, he was going to spend Christmas with me, you know? Just us... but he got called into a work emergency. It's either skip Christmas or get fired."

_Miss Christmas with Britt? That doofus is so stupid._ "Oh, Brittany!" Quinn exclaimed. Brittany was pouting, and Santana wished she could kiss it away.

"Have Christmas with us," Santana suggested. "We're about to go to the grocery store to grab food. And Quinn's girlfriend is here so why can't my—oh."

_Well, that's awkward. She's not your girlfriend, Santana. She's the love of your life that you secretly kiss and talk to even though she's getting married in a month._

Quinn looked alarm, Rachel looked concerned, but Brittany was smiling and blushing. _Leave it to Brittany to get me through such a totally awkward moment._ "I'd love to spend Christmas with you. Um— you guys."

Now, Quinn laughed. "Wow. You two need some alone time, huh?" Santana opened her mouth to say something, although she didn't know what. Luckily, Quinn cut her off anyway. "Rachel and I will go shop. You two walk around, spend time with each other."

Brittany and Santana soon found themselves walking down the sidewalk through the shopping center. Santana was holding the little Christmas present, and neither girl was saying anything.

"Santana..."

"Britt, can I give you your Christmas present early?" Santana asked quickly, stopping. Brittany stopped as well, turning towards her, and nodded. Santana smiled softly and handed the blonde the little bag.

Brittany carefully opened it up and pulled out the necklace. "Santana!" Brittany gasped, smiling. "This is beautiful!"

"Will you wear it?" Santana asked hopefully, thinking about what Quinn had said earlier. Brittany was beaming.

"Of course!" the blonde agreed. She turned around and Santana slowly put the necklace around Brittany's neck. Tan hands brushed soft, blonde hair over Brittany's shoulder before latching the chain. Brittany turned around to face Santana, their eyes locking.

Moments later, they found themselves hand in hand. They hadn't kissed, but they were pressed next to each other as they walked down the sidewalk. It was almost five, but it was already getting dark, and it was much below freezing outside. Santana breathed out, seeing her breath in the air.

"Brittany," she whispered softly.

"Mm?"

"Have you... thought...?" Santana couldn't finish. She didn't want to push Brittany, but she found herself with just a month to get this perfect girl back as hers forever.

"Santana..." Brittany narrowed her eyes, and Santana thought that maybe she glimpsed tears in them. "I don't know what to do."

Santana's heart ached. She wanted Brittany as hers, she wanted Sam gone, and she wanted Brittany to be happy. However, she didn't know how well she could succeed in all of these things happening. She knew that Brittany could be happy with her, but if it hurt Brittany so much to have to choose...

_I just have to get her to realize that she won't be happy with Sam. Sam has controlled her too much. He's changed her, and Brittany was doubting being with him. _To Santana, this was a big red flag reading: DITCH THE FISH, GO BACK TO SANTANA! Brittany was too nice to see that flag, and although Santana loved that about her, she wished that she could see it by now.

The Latina had a month to get Brittany hers again. It might require work, but she was willing to work.

"Britt, you've been thinking about it right?" Santana confirmed. Brittany nodded, tears clearly in her eyes now.

"And Santana... I want to talk to Sam about it, but I don't know how he'll react," Brittany admitted. Santana pursed her lips. She knew how he'd react. He'd tell her to stay away from Santana, that she was only going to make more mistakes. He'd tell Brittany to stop doubting him, and he would promise that he loved her more than anyone.

_No. That's not true. If Sam would ever think that, he's even more stupid than I thought._

"If you're seriously thinking about it, he has to know sometime," Santana pointed out. "The sooner the better, I would think. If you tell him on your wedding day, I think it would hurt him much more than soon."

"But what if... what if he says I can't see you anymore? At all?" Brittany asked. She sounded scared.

That was the last straw for Santana. Brittany was _scared _of Sam. She thought that he could control her. But he couldn't. "Brittany, he can't make you do anything. He shouldn't control you. That's what I'm saying. If you're scared of him doing that, it's not a good relationship."

"But I... I love him... Um..."

"It's okay, baby, it's okay," Santana soothed, stopping them from walking and turning so that she was facing Brittany, their fronts pressed together.

"I don't know if I love him anymore, Santana."

Santana gave her a thoughtful smile. "Only true love lasts Brittany." Then she pressed her lips to Brittany's in a soft kiss.

It didn't matter that Brittany wasn't officially her girlfriend. This was a perfect Christmas Eve.

Since it got dark early, the four of them were all home by 5:30. Quinn cooked a quick Christmas Eve dinner and they sat around the table and ate, talking happily. Brittany was in a very good mood, and just because of that, Santana was in a great mood. Well, and because of things that had happened earlier.

They popped open some Champagne and hung out all Christmas Eve night. At midnight they all cheered and shouted "Merry Christmas!". It almost felt like New Years.

When it was about time to go to sleep, Rachel and Quinn retired to Quinn's room. Santana turned to Brittany. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch or do you want to share the guest bed?"

"I don't want you to sleep on the couch Santana. It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before," Brittany pointed out, taking the Latina's hand. They both went to the guest bedroom where they changed and slid under the covers.

As they laid there, Santana scooted towards Brittany and wrapped her arms around her. Brittany sighed contently, and Santana smiled. She inhaled and she smelled Brittany's hair, which smelled of vanilla. "I love you Brittany."

"I love you, Santana."

They both drifted off quite quickly, but Santana's mind filled with dreams. _Santana was standing by the crowd, just like always. However, Brittany was clearly visible on a platform in the center of the people. They locked eyes, and Santana somehow managed to push through some people. They both made their way towards one another._

_When they found each other, Santana took the fair skinned hands. "Brittany." They pressed their soft lips together for a moment and then stared into each other's eyes. As they stared, both so deeply in love, Brittany began to disappear._

_Santana could feel her there. The soft skin, the warmth, but she couldn't see her. "Britt?" the Latina asked quickly, nervously._

_"Santana, I'm right here," Brittany answered. Santana gulped nervously before she glimpsed Sam behind the invisible Brittany. He was smiling devilishly, the one thing that was barely keeping Brittany away from her._

Santana woke up, scared. This dream meant something, whether or not her other one did. This one meant that Brittany loved her, wanted to be with her, but Sam was still there in her life, keeping them from actually being together.

"Santana?" Brittany mumbled. Somehow, the blonde had known that Santana was uncomfortable. _God, I love her._

"Sorry I... I had a bad dream," Santana muttered, pulling away from the girl. Brittany turned around, her eyebrows knitted with concern.

"About what?" she asked softly, bringing a hand to Santana's hair and stroking it gently. _This is perfect. Why isn't she mine yet?_

"Um..." Santana didn't know what to tell Brittany. "You... and..."

"Sam?" Brittany asked. Her sympathetic expression and stroking hand didn't alter as Santana nodded. "It's okay, baby. I promise."

"But, you're—"

"Santana," Brittany told her firmly, yet thoughtfully. "Sam isn't here. I'm with you on Christmas, okay? Right now, can we forget about him?"

Santana pursed her lips as she searched blue eyes. "I'd rather him really be gone, Britt."

"I... um... Santana, he might be gone soon, okay? So just pretend like he already is, and so will I," Brittany begged. The way she spoke hurt Santana, because she knew that the words Brittany was saying were hurting her.

"Okay..."

_He might be gone soon, okay?_ Might. That was the key word. What if Brittany decided that she couldn't hurt Sam? What if Sam was too much of a jerk to her if she tried? _Santana, stop thinking like that. Think on the bright side. It's Christmas, and she's spending it with you. Like she said, _forget_ about Sam._

Now, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana, and they found themselves pressed together. They stared into one another's eyes before pressing their lips together in a long, slow kiss.

Someone knocked on their door. "Santana? Brittany?" Rachel called.

"Yeah?" Santana called, sounding annoyed.

"Breakfast is ready!" Rachel answered. "Quinn says to hurry up!"

Santana groaned, and Brittany smiled slightly at her. "Come on, baby. It's Christmas." The Latina let the blonde drag her out of bed, out of the room and to where Quinn and Rachel were sitting.

Apparently, they were having apple pie for breakfast, and that was fine with Santana. They all ate in a peaceful science. When Brittany was done, she set her fork down and snuck her hand to Santana's knee, giving it a light squeeze. Santana flashed her a pleased smile.

Quinn finally spoke. "Have you guys... worked anything out...?"

"We're making progress," Brittany answered quickly. Santana nodded in agreement. Quinn nodded swiftly, and Rachel gave them one of her wide smiles. Normally, those smiles bugged the hell out of Santana, but right now she didn't care. Brittany's hand was on her knee, and she was just happy.

The rest of the day was filled with more talking, cooking, and exchanging presents. Brittany had already gotten a present from Santana, but she got a cute pink t-shirt from Rachel and Quinn. Rachel, although she didn't celebrate Christmas, had already received her presents through mail, since no one had been expecting her, and Rachel gave Quinn a beautiful necklace.

Santana didn't really know what to expect as presents. Rachel gave her one first. It was a few chocolate bars, and Santana thanked the shorter girl. Quinn handed her a small box, and when Santana opened it she discovered a twenty dollar bill. That was good too.

There were a few other presents that they gave each other, and then Brittany turned to Santana. "I have a present for you... I'd like to give it to you in private..."

Brittany led Santana back to the guest bedroom. She looked nervous about something, but Santana couldn't tell what.

"Santana," Brittany finally muttered, narrowing her eyes. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

**I didn't have time to edit it so I hope I didn't make too many mistakes... PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! BrittzandTana**


	12. Confrontation

**A/N: Hello loves! I really hope you like this chapter! I was working intently on it for nearly the last three hours, complete with raging over issues with my laptop. *FOR MORE INFORMATION, FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER BrittzandTana* Okay sorry it's 2AM and I'm um like tired. So um I'm crazy...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE! But, as of yesterday, I do own a Santana poster, Glee Magic 8 Ball, a Glee T-Shirt, a Glee Charm bracelet aaaaaand more Glee songs.**

**PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Confrontation**

"Is... is something wrong, Britt?" Santana asked, thinking the worse. _Did Brittany decide that she doesn't want to break up with Sam? Am I totally and utterly doomed?_

"Yes..." Brittany met Santana's worried eyes, and inhaled sharply. "Sorry, nothing is wrong with... with _us_."

Santana exhaled. "Okay... what's wrong with... what?"

"Me and Sam," Brittany whispered, narrowing her eyes. Santana tried not to smile, even though she was sure that Brittany was done with Trouty Mouth. Santana didn't know what to say, so she waited for Brittany to continue. "I... I don't want to... marry him."

Santana let out a breath that she hadn't been away of holding. "Is you're your Christmas present to me? Because that's exactly what I wanted for Christmas."

Brittany smiled slightly and nodded. "But... I need your help. I'm not good with confrontation. I need you to be there with me."

"Anything," Santana promised. "W-when?"

"When Sam gets back... um, tomorrow," Brittany answered. Santana nodded.

"I'll do anything for you Brittany."

Brittany hesitated, and Santana tilted her head. "San...?"

_San. _The Latina inhaled sharply. No one knew about that nickname except for Brittany. Santana had practically begged the blonde to not use it around people, and since she hadn't seen Brittany in a year, she had practically forgotten the nickname. _She's using it again. Why am I sweating. Why are my hands clammy?_

"Yeah?" Santana forced her, her voice coming out like a croak. _Lopez, if you cry..._

"I'm sorry."

Santana's breath caught in her throat. "For what?" she managed to ask.

"You know what for," Brittany muttered. Blue eyes locked with brown ones, which stared at her inquiringly. The blonde sighed. "I'm sorry for not giving you another chance. I'm sorry that I got with Sam while I still had a chance with you. I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain, San. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that I _love you_ more than _anyone else_."

"Britt, I love you so much. I'm sorry that I 'unofficially' broke up with you. I'm sorry that I abandoned you when you got with Sam. I'm sorry I changed my number, and I'm sorry for bothering you now."

"What you call 'bothering', I call saving," Brittany admitted. "Thank you Santana."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Rachel and Brittany spent the night again. Rachel wasn't due to leave until the twenty-seventh, and Brittany didn't want to go home to an empty house. Quinn was more than happy to have them both stay. They followed the same sleeping plans as the night before.

Once again, they slept all cuddled together. As Santana drifted to sleep, she couldn't help but wonder if Brittany had cuddled like this with Sam, prior to Santana returning. She forced herself to stop thinking thoughts like that, because they made her think of _other_ things that Brittany would have done with Sam that Santana had once done.

Santana had another dream that night. _Santana found herself facing Sam. He was frowning at her, and Santana didn't know why. The Latina looked around at her surroundings. She saw Brittany giving her a pleading look. They were in Brittany's house, Santana concluded, telling Sam that Brittany no longer wanted to be with him._

_"What do you mean?" Sam demanded to know in a gruff voice._

_"She doesn't want you, Trouty Mouth," Santana growled at him. Sam scowled at her._

_"I asked her, _not_ you!" Sam shouted._

_"Sam, stop the violence," Brittany commanded. "I don't love you anymore. I never loved you as much as Santana."_

_"And after over a _year_ you still love her?" Sam questioned, annoying._

_"I couldn't ever stop loving her."_

Santana found herself awake. Glancing at the clock on the side table, she noticed that it was three in the morning. Brittany was still asleep, her arms wrapped around that Latina.

Santana sighed. Something about the dream disturbed her, besides the fact that it was exactly what she wanted to happen when they went to tell Sam the bad news. Well, bad news for him, not for her.

So what did she find so disturbing about it? _Brittany was saying exactly what I've been saying. I could never stop loving her._ _I could never stop loving her. _The sentence echoed in her head, giving her a slight headache. It was almost like Santana's mind has dreamed that up to make her believe that Brittany really would never stop loving her.

_She won't. She won't stop loving me. I'll ask her, she'll tell me exactly that. Stop worrying, Santana, you're being a baby. A loser. You need to be strong again._

_I can't be strong. I've been broken down so much over this last year. I can't be strong._

_But I have to be. I have to be strong for Brittany. She's going to ditch the big lipped loser for me, and I have to be able to be with her. Because I love her, and I want to be with her._

Santana wanted to wake up Brittany to ask her, but she didn't want to feel selfish. Brittany was about to call off her wedding later in the day, and she needed rest. However, Santana knew that she was tensing up, so it didn't really surprise her when Brittany stirred.

"Baby?" Brittany muttered. The Latina was suddenly calm at hearing the word. "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared," Santana whispered. Brittany tightened her hold on the smaller girl protectively.

"What are you scared of, San?" she asked, sounding a little more awake now.

"That you won't be with me," Santana admitted nervously. She didn't want to appear foolish or stupid in front of Brittany, but the blonde didn't react like she thought either of those things to be true.

"I'm sorry. That's my fault. Because I wasn't with you before," Brittany whispered.

"No, I'm just stupid," Santana muttered.

"No."

"Yes."

"San, you're not stupid. You're a genius. Remember when you told me that? At that time, those words were all I needed. They helped me through a lot. Let me tell you, baby, you're a _genius_," Brittany insisted.

Santana was silent for a minute, before she finally answered, "Okay."

"Did you have a bad dream Santana?" Brittany wondered. Santana sighed and her hand wandered to where Brittany's clasped around her waist. Her tan fingers ran over Brittany's fair skin, tracing small circles.

"No. I had a good dream. It just confused me."

"Oh," Brittany answered. Santana took a deep breath.

"You're adorable, Britt," she insisted. The blonde giggled and nuzzled her nose into Santana's hair.

"Not as adorable as you."

"We should sleep, baby," Santana suggested. Brittany nodded, and they stopped talking. Brittany kept her firm, protective embrace around Santana.

_I feel safe now. She won't hurt me, not again. And I won't her, I couldn't ever again. That one mistake ruined me, and I don't want to make it again._

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you ready?" Santana asked, knocking on the bathroom door. "You said Sam will have already gotten home."

"I know, I know. I'm coming, sorry. I'm nervous," Brittany admitted from the bathroom. Moments later, the door unlocked and she came out.

"It's understandable, Britt, but don't worry. I'm going to be there the whole time. You won't be doing anything alone, not ever," the Latina promised. No, she wasn't going to ever abandon Brittany again.

Brittany inhaled deeply. "Thanks, Santana."

"Really, I'd do anything for you. But, also, this is definitely something I would want to experience. Not to be rude or anything, but I kind of hate Sam at the moment..." Santana frowned, and Brittany laughed lightly.

"I know you do, love," Brittany answered. Santana's heart raced at the nickname. _Love_. She smiled as the blonde took her hand. They left the guest bedroom and went downstairs, where Rachel and Quinn were snuggling on the couch.

Upon seeing the two girls come downstairs, Rachel and Quinn untangled themselves. "Are you too leaving now?" Quinn called. Brittany flashed Santana a nervous look as said Latina nodded to Quinn.

"I wish you the best of luck," Rachel said with a genuine smile.

Santana was surprised at how nice she'd been to Rachel lately, but she found herself giving the brunette a very kind, thankful smile. _Maybe it's because she's Quinn's girlfriend. That kind of makes it easier to be nice to her._

"We'll see you later," Brittany called to them as she led Santana to the front door. They exited Quinn's house and went to Santana's car.

"I'm scared, San," Brittany muttered as they drove off. Santana caught the blue eyes glancing at her nervously, and she sighed slightly.

"I know, Britt, but I promise that I won't let him hurt you. Verbally or physically or emotionally. Everything will be okay. Okay? I'm here now, and I'm going to keep you safe," Santana promised. Brittany smiled slightly.

"I missed you. More than I thought I did."

"I missed you more than I thought I did, too, and that was a _lot_," Santana pointed out. Brittany nodded slowly.

"I'm so glad you came back."

"You should thank Quinn. She gave me the idea to try to get you back," the Latina answered.

"Modest all of the sudden?" Brittany asked, quirking up an eyebrow and smirking slightly.

"You do the strangest things to me, Britt." The Latina let out a laugh.

"You do them to me, too," the blonde pointed out.

Santana didn't say anything for a second, before she slowly spoke the stretched out word, "Wanky..." Both girls suddenly broke out in a fit of laughter.

Moments later, they found themselves parked just outside of Brittany's house.

"Ready?"

"I love you, San," Brittany whispered, facing the Latina. Santana's expression softened even more than it had already been.

"I love you, too, Britt," she promised. The blonde suddenly pressed their lips together over the center console of the car. For the next five minutes, they hungrily licked over each others' tongues and lips. When Santana felt herself begin to get hot, she pulled back slightly. "C'mon. It'll be fine, I promise."

Brittany unhappily pulled away from Santana and grabbed her purse as they both clambered out of the car and up the sidewalk to the front door. Brittany fumbled with her keys only to find that the door was already unlocked.

_Sam is definitely home._

They entered the house and Santana began to feel very nervous. _Be brave you baby. For Brittany._ The girls heard Sam's voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm not sure where is she is this early. I texted her yesterday to see what she was doing for Christmas, but she didn't answer," Sam explained to someone. Brittany and Santana made their way the kitchen.

Santana and Brittany were surprised at what they saw in the kitchen. Big lipped blondie was standing at the counter, facing an older couple. Brittany swallowed and the attention of the three turned to her and Santana. "Mom? Dad? Um..."

Brown eyes met blue. _This kind of throws the plan, huh?_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! Seriously, I love feedback. I had a Q about how long this fanfiction will be. I plan to have 2 or 3 more chapters following this one... (: Thanks so much for all of your reviews, please give me more! Also follow me on twitter BrittzandTana! Tweet me something about my fanfic there and I'll give you a shoutout to my 610 followers :P Love you guys!**


	13. Calling Off The Wedding

**A/N: Hey beautifuls! Thought I'd remind you how perfect you all are. Thanks to all of you who are reading this, and thanks to those who tweet me about it, because those tweets + reviews make me sooooo happy! The chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope it meets your expectations... I really hope this is good so PLEASE review or else I will assume that it was absolutely horrible.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! But... that Glee shirt I told you about... well, I'm wearing it and it's my new favorite T-shirt(:**

**FAVORITE FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Calling Off The Wedding**

"Brittany..." Sam spoke slowly. "Why is she here?"

"I can be here if I want to," Santana growled. Brittany gave her a warning look, and she shut up. She wasn't going to do anything that Brittany didn't want her to do. She was, after all, doing this for her.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Well, we were coming to wish you guys happy holidays and to check up on wedding plans and things. Why?" her mom asked, eyeing Santana.

"Never mind that," Sam said quickly. "Why is _she_ here?"

"Because I want her to be here, Sam," Brittany growled. Santana wanted to grab and squeeze Brittany's hand, but she knew that Brittany was going to formulate a plan and she didn't want to mess it up.

"I told you to stay away from her. She's bad news, Britt—" Sam started, but once he noticed Santana's devil glare.

"Stop the bickering! Boy, you'd think that you were all still in high school!" Mrs. Pierce exclaimed with a laugh. "Santana, I thought you'd gone to Los Angeles?"

"I did," Santana answered carefully. "I'm back now."

"Well, will you be going to our girl's wedding?" Mr. Pierce asked, eyed the two girls carefully, skeptically. Why would they be so skeptical of the two? They'd always loved them together.

"You must, dear!" Mrs. Pierce said excitedly. "We've just finished all the planning! Tulips will be the flowers and the colors will be blue and purple!"

_No, no, no. That is all wrong. You can't pick just two colors. Brittany wouldn't do that, it's mean to the other colors. Was she even helping with her wedding planning?_

_Santana, that doesn't matter now. She's with you. She's about to call off this horrible wedding._

"Sam, can Santana and I talk to you in private?" Brittany asked, ignoring her parents.

"I think the more people the better," Sam argued.

"No."

"No?"

"Sam, we need to talk to you in _private_," Brittany repeated, glancing at her parents. They took the hint.

"Uh, we'll just be on the porch," Mrs. Pierce said quickly, grabbing her husband's hand and leaving the house.

"What's this about, _Brittany_?" Sam growled, glaring at her and ignoring the Latina standing next to her.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to her like that!" Santana exclaimed, stepping up. Now that they were alone, she didn't think it mattered. Sam turned his angry trouty mouth face towards the shorter girl.

"Who're you to tell me what not to do when it comes to my _fiancé_?" Sam demanded to know. Santana hesitated as she looked at Brittany, who sighed.

"Sam... we... we need to call off the wedding," she said quietly. Sam's jaw dropped.

"W-what? Why?" Sam looked utterly shocked, and Santana was on the verge of laughing at him. But she knew that it was hard for Brittany to do this, and she needed to be supportive.

She found Brittany's shaking hand with her own and they laced their fingers. Sam eyed their now entangled hands.

"It's because of you," Sam said flatly, looking at Santana. Suddenly he raised his voice, "You took her from me!"

"Not any differently than you took her from me!" Santana shouted back at him. "Except this time, you didn't have to screw up like I did to lose her."

"Brittany," Sam said, turning to the blonde, "do you remember what she did to you? You were forced into that horrible long distance relationship. Who was there for you? Me. Then she sang you a love song before dumping you on your butt. Who was there for you? Me."

"Sam..."

"What makes you think that she won't do all those things over again? You know her, Britt, you know—"

"Do _not_ call her that," Santana growled.

Sam ignored her. "You know that she is a bitch at heart. You know that she only thinks of herself. You are doing this all in the mindset that she won't hurt you again when, in reality, it's bound to happen."

"That's not true," Santana said quietly before raising her voice a big, "None of those things are true!"

"Santana, I know," Brittany whispered, squeezing her hand and trying to calm her down. But Santana was already freaking out.

_Calm down Santana. Don't have another panic attack... don't do it._

Santana only had real panic attacks in the past month, and she'd hoped that hearing Brittany's reassuring words would end them for good, but apparently not.

"She wasn't forced into any relationship! I don't hold her to anything, Sam! I knew it was hurting her, so I let her know how much I love her and then gave her _freedom_. It hurt us both, but it let her be more free! She wasn't bound to anything!" Santana exclaimed, getting angrier the further she got.

"I might be a bitch, but not at heart! You wouldn't know, you've never seen anything near my heart Fish-Face! I don't only think of myself! I think of Quinn, who's been my best friend since I got back here. I think of Rachel, being Quinn's girlfriend and all. I think of my Abuela, I think of my Mami and my Papi. But most of all, I think of Brittany. Every second of every day in the whole last year, all I ever thought of was her!" Santana exclaimed.

"Santana," Brittany whispered, squeezing her hand. Santana hadn't realized that she was crying, bawling actually. Sam was staring her with an evil eye.

"Brittany, you can't seriously be calling off our wedding for _her_?" Sam demanded to know.

"Calling off the wedding?" Mrs. Pierce suddenly asked. They'd come back inside to see Sam angry and Santana bawling.

Sam scowled at the ground, and Santana moved closer to Brittany so that their arms were pressed together. "Yes, mom," Brittany answered. "Sam and I aren't getting married. I don't love him anymore."

Sam's jaw dropped. "You're kidding."

"She's not!" Santana yelled at him, her tears stopping.

"You're ending the wedding to be with Santana?" Mr. Pierce asked.

"Yes." Brittany was standing tall, and Santana admired her.

"This is horrible!" Mrs. Pierce exclaimed.

Mr. Pierce, however, seemed to think otherwise. "You love Santana, Brittany? Still?"

"Yes," Brittany answered firmly.

"Santana, you love Brittany?" the tall man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's only thing I've ever been able to think about for the whole last year I spent away from her. I love her more than anything," Santana promised.

Mr. Pierce nodded. "I always knew you two were perfect together."

"Henry!" Mrs. Pierce shouted in horror.

"Susan, if they want to be together, they have every right. They've called off the wedding, so we'd better call in and cancel all the plans. Come on, Susan," Mr. Pierce suggested. The shocked woman followed her husband out of the house.

"I hate you Santana," Sam growled, tears in his eyes.

"Well, I can definitely reciprocate that," Santana stated simply.

"I'll be here tomorrow to pick up my stuff," he added, looking at Brittany who nodded slightly. "I hope you two have fun living out your life. Don't try to bring me into it."

"Don't worry Trouty Mouth," Santana assured. Sam scowled at her before storming out of the house, leaving the two girls alone.

Brittany quickly took Santana's other hand in her own as well pulled her into a hug. Santana melted into the soft, yet strong arms that were here home. "Thank you Santana."

"Anything for you Brittany," Santana said once again.

"Will go somewhere with me?" Brittany asked.

"Anywhere."

"I want to show you something beautiful."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! Also follow me on twitter BrittzandTana, and tweet me about my fanfiction for a SHOUTOUT! Love you all!**


	14. Something Beautiful

**A/N: Here is a short little fluffy chapter leading up to... you'll see. (: I plan on having one more chapter after this... it'll probably a little fluffy and a little not. I'm sorry I took so long to update this short chapter. Thing is, I used to say I sucked at angst and I was better at fluff... but while typing Exchanges I realized that I can't write fluff, because it gets too boring lololol.**

**I just used lololol omg. Follow me on Twitter guys! BrittzandTana**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. If I did, instead of hating on Ryan Murphy you'd be in love with me. ;)**

**Enjoy! Favorite, follow, review!**

* * *

**Something Beautiful**

"Where are we going Britt?" Santana asked as Brittany drove the Latina's car out of Lima and into the hilly areas of Ohio. Brittany smiled slyly.

"I'm going to show you something that I found once. After Sam, uh, proposed and Quinn was pestering me, I needed to get away. I drove out here and I had no clue what I would find," Brittany explained.

"What did you find?" Santana asked, glancing out the window curiously.

"Something beautiful," Brittany answered with a smile. A few minutes later, she pulled up to the side of the road. "Come on."

Out of the car, Brittany led Santana over the fence on the side of the road and across a stretch of grass. They soon found themselves walking pressed next to each other, their hands intertwined.

Soon, Santana noticed where they were going. There were a few trees ahead of them around a small pond, and beyond there she thought the ground ended at the edge of a small cliff. "Isn't it beautiful, San? I didn't want to bring anyone else here but you."

"It is beautiful... but your much more beautiful, babe," Santana pointed out, turning towards the blonde. Instinctively, they grabbed each other in a hug.

"I love you, Santana," Brittany breathed out. "I don't know how I ever thought I loved Sam."

"I don't know why I ever broke up with you," Santana said, inhaling and smelling the scent that could only be described as Brittany.

An hour later, after taking a dip in the pond in only their undergarments, they found themselves half naked, cuddling under one of the trees. They were absolutely silent, listening to the sounds of each other's breathing.

"Santana...?"

"Mm?"

"Will you sing to me? I miss that," Brittany admitted.

"Of course, baby. What should I sing?"

"Whatever you want," Brittany whispered. Santana sighed happily. _I don't know how I survived without her. She's perfect, I could never be away from her ever again. _

_I don't ever have to be._

_She's mine forever._

_I love every little thing about her._

Santana started singing.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me._

_But bear this in mind, it was meant to be._

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks,_

_And it all makes sense to me..._

_I know you've never loved, the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,_

_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs,_

_The dimples on your back at the bottom of your spine,_

_But I love them endlessly..._

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth,_

_But if I do,_

_It's you,_

_Oh it's you, they add up to._

_I'm in love with you..._

_And all these little things._

Santana felt tears in her eyes. It'd been so long since she sang to Brittany, and now that she was she was crying. Brittany adjusted so that she was looking into Santana's eyes.

She closed the small distance between their faces. Santana's tears disappeared as she kissed Brittany slowly, happily. _She's perfect. She's the most perfect thing I have ever seen. And I don't get it... but it's true._

"San, I love all your little things, too," Brittany whispered sweetly after they separated. "The smile that you save for me, your laugh, that cute crinkle your nose does when you say something sweet..."

_Dang, she remembers how to make me blush, that's for sure._

"I love you Brittany."

"I know you do, baby. I love you so much... thank you for not giving up on me. If you hadn't come back, I would have married Sam and had a horrible life," Brittany pointed out.

"I couldn't stay away any longer, Britt. I would've... would've ended up... well, I don't think I could've lived any longer without you," Santana muttered, tears filling her eyes.

"S-San... don't ever think like that again! I'm yours forever," Brittany whispered, snuggling further into the Latina.

"Brittany, you took me here to show me something beautiful..."

"I did. The pond," Brittany said, confused.

"You're more beautiful than anything."

"Santana...?" Santana looked into Brittany's eyes, and the blonde slowly pulled away from the Latina.

"You okay, Britt?"

"I never really wanted Sam, I don't think. I was just so sad about losing you. But I don't want to ever lose you again, San. It tore me apart, even if I didn't know it," Brittany pursed her lips and dropped herself to one knee.

Santana gasped as Brittany reached next to her, where her pants were lying on the ground, and pulled out a diamond ring.

"Santana... will you do me the honor of spending the rest of my life with you?" Brittany asked, her blue eyes sparkling. Santana inhaled.

"Yes! Of course! Of course Brittany!" she exclaimed. Brittany smiled and slipped the beautiful ring onto her fiancé's ring finger. They grabbed each other in a bear hug happily.

"Good."

* * *

**I know it was short and really fluffy... I honestly don't really like it. So please leave feedback! Also, song used is Little Things by One Direction. I'm not sure how well it applies to everything but as you would know if you follow me on Twitter, I'm kind of obsessed with it!:D**


	15. Wedding!

**A/N: Hey beautiful and perfect readers! Here is the last chapter of The Breakup - Together Again! I really hope you enjoyed this story! I know I just finished both my fanfictions, but don't worry, I will be writing more ASAP! :D Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or else Brittana would already be married.**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Wedding**

Santana inhaled quietly as her tan hands ran over the white fabric covering her body. Her fingers traced the lace that was elegantly woven into the fabric. Her eyes slowly rose to the mirror in front of her. The white dress did look beautiful on her.

In the mirror, Santana spotted her mom. "You look beautiful Mija."

"Gracias, Mami," Santana breathed out, turning to face the older woman.

It'd been a few months since Brittany proposed to her. Normally, it would take much longer than that to plan a wedding, but the two girls were so excited that they couldn't wait. They couldn't wait to be officially each other's, to have and to hold, to love and cherish...

Right now, Santana was in her dressing room. Since there wasn't a woman's dressing room and man's dressing room, they had agreed to divide the dressing rooms by families. So all of Santana's family were around her dressing room, and Brittany's around hers.

"Santana... someone else is here," her Papi said suddenly, coming into the room.

"Who?" Santana wondered, before seeing someone walk into the room. It was Santana's Abuela. They'd talked a few times since that first call, but they hadn't seen each other in person yet. Her Abuela looked older than the last time Santana had seen her of course, but she didn't appear too worn.

"Santana.."

"Abuela!" Santana exclaimed, gasping. Her Abuela smiled slightly.

"You look beautiful," her Abuela said. Santana wet her lips and smiled.

"I didn't think you were coming," the younger Latina said.

Her Abuela sighed. "Well, like I said on our phone call awhile back, I support you and Brittany. I want you two to be happy, so here I am to support you in your marriage."

"Thank you, Abuela," Santana said with a smile before her Abuela pulled her in for a hug. Then there was a knock on the door. Santana's dad turned and opened the door just enough to see who it was.

"Oh, Mrs. Pierce! Sorry, you can't come in here," he said. Santana pursed her lips. Brittany's mom was still not supportive of anything that had to do with Santana.

"I need to speak with Santana," the woman growled.

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible with our arrangements," Mr. Lopez said simply, before closing the doors. Santana's parents had been informed of the situation of where each of Brittany's parents stood.

"Thanks, Papi."

There was another knock on the door, but this time it was the wedding coordinator. "Is the first bride ready to walk with her dad down the isle?"

Santana took a deep breath as she nodded. The coordinator led her and her Papi out of the dressing room and into the entrance to the wedding chapel.

"When you're ready, Ms. Lopez," the man said with a smile. "Soon to be, Mrs. Pierce-Lopez."

The man gave her a wink and Santana smiled. She was so happy to be marrying Brittany. Her Papi took her arm and they began to walk down the isle as classical music played. Santana's eyes wandered around the room, picking out specific people.

Brittany's grandparents were in the room, along with Will and Emma Shuester, Holly Holiday, Figgins, and even Sue Sylvester. Honestly, the only one of that group that Santana had invited was Mrs. Holiday. She'd helped Santana come out and accept her love for Brittany, and the Latina was eternally grateful.

However, Brittany had kept in touch with Will, Emma, Sue and even Figgins. Santana thought that was weird, but she hadn't said anything about it. Besides that small group, there were many of Brittany's friends.

Where Santana was headed, she saw the bridesmaids and bridesmen. That's what they'd decided to call them, and the boys and girls were split evenly on both sides. On Santana's side, there was Quinn, Mercedes, Sugar, Kurt and Puck. On Brittany's side, there was Rachel, Tina, Lauren, Blaine and Finn. Santana hadn't know that Brittany had kept in touch with Lauren, but she was glad to have the girl at the wedding, if only to make the old glee group even bigger. Tina had reported that Mike couldn't make it, but other than that, they were all back.

Except for Sam, but Santana could care less.

Santana found herself in front of the minister who would marry her and Brittany. Her Papi kissed her hand and joined the rest of the Lopez family, who had all made their way to the front seats on one side of the chapel.

Santana, now finding herself very nervous, watched the door carefully for her beautiful bride. Then, she saw her. The beautiful, long, blond hair. The bright, beaming blue eyes. The rosy cheeks, the excited smile. The beautiful white dress... She was perfect. Even more perfect than Santana could have ever imagined.

The blonde was soon standing just across from Santana, who could smell the smell that could still only be described as Brittany. As the girls locked eyes, Santana hummed, pleased. Here she was, getting married to the girl of her dreams.

"We thank you all for gathering here as we join the hands of these two women," the minister started.

Santana and Brittany broke eye contact to glance at the people in the chapel and flash them smiles before looking back to each other. The minister turned to Santana.

"Do you, Santana Lopez, take Brittany as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? To love and cherish? In sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the minister asked.

Santana found herself in tears, happy tears, and she smiled widely at Brittany. "I do." Brittany gave Santana a huge smile and the minister turned to the blonde.

"Do you, Brittany S. Pierce, take Santana as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? To love and cherish? In sickness and in health, till death do you part?" he asked.

"Hell yes," Brittany said. Santana giggled at the immediate answer. _I love this girl so much._

"Santana, Brittany, I now pronounce—"

"Wait!" someone called. Brittany and Santana both turned, and they saw Mrs. Pierce standing up. "I object!"

"Mrs. Pierce, I'm afraid that you can't object in this matter," the minister said quickly.

"I don't care!" the woman exclaimed. "She's not right for my daughter! All she thinks about is herself! She's never loved Brittany, she only loves what she gets in bed from her!"

Santana felt real tears now, horrified and sad tears. Everyone around the room gasped at how crazy this lady was.

Mr. Pierce was clearly trying to get his wife to sit down, but she wouldn't. She kept shouting horrible things at Santana, and the minister called around, "Security! Security!"

Finally, two security officers came in and forcefully removed Brittany's mom from the chapel, as the woman was kicking and struggling to free herself. When she was gone, the two brides faced one another again.

"Despite the interruption, we can now continue the ceremony," the minister said calmly. Santana tried to force back her tears without sniffling. "Santana, Brittany, I now pronounce you wife and wife! You may now kiss your bride!"

Santana and Brittany's lips found one another's in no time. Brittany seemed to be sending all her love through that kiss, and Santana immediately felt completely better after the incident with Brittany's mom.

They pulled away all to quickly and turned to the seats of the chapel. The minister spoke happily, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Pierce-Lopez!"

Not too long after, they all found themselves at the reception hall. Wine was being served, along with cake and snacks. Music was playing, and Santana and Brittany were dancing with their arms wrapped around one another.

"You're my wife," Brittany muttered, burying her face into Santana's neck. The Latina smiled happily.

"You've been saying that this whole time, Britt," Santana reminded her.

"I'll never get tired of saying it."

"HOLD UP!"

The girls snapped to attention and turned to the entrance of the reception hall. _What the hell is he doing here?_

"Out!" Santana hollered at him. "Now. You weren't invited."

"Yeah, and I'm a little offended. We invited you to _our_ wedding," Sam growled, approaching the newly wed couple. Everyone around them was silent.

"Do _not_ talk about that, Sam," Brittany commanded. "We're done for good, so you can leave."

"Are you enjoying being married to this bitch?" Sam wondered, scowling at Santana, who closed her eyes and clenched and unclenched her fists over and over. She was trying to keep from knocking this guy's head off.

"She's not a bitch. Sam, get out. Or we're calling security," Brittany threatened.

"I'm not scared of you, Brittany," Sam growled. "I know that you're just stupid and innocent and you just do what people tell you. Santana knows that too, and she's forcing you to be with her."

"She's not stupid! I'm not forcing her to do anything, Sam! For your freaking information, _she_ proposed to _me_! Get out before I go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass!" Santana shouted at him, wrapping her arms around Brittany protectively.

"You don't scare me either Santana. You only want Brittany for sex," Sam told her. Santana felt a few tears fall from her eyes.

"I don't! I love her! She's the only good thing in my life, Sam!" Santana shouted. Brittany carefully pulled away from Santana's embrace, and stepped towards Sam.

"Get out, Sam. We're never going to happen again. I'm going to be with Santana forever, so you can suck it up and go find some other girl who's willing to be pushed around to be with you," Brittany told him. Sam shook his head, appearing baffled.

"Fine. I'll leave this 'perfect' couple alone. But Britt, when she breaks your heart, I'm not taking you back," Sam informed her.

"Don't call her Britt!" Santana yelled at him.

"I don't want to ever get back with you Sam, and she will never break my heart," Brittany said surely.

Sam left, and the party slowly returned to life. After Brittany had calmed Santana down, a few people came over to them to express how stupid they thought Sam was and how they supported the girls wholeheartedly.

Santana and Brittany thanked them all and partied for the rest of the night. They both tossed their bouquets, and the two lucky catchers were Quinn and Rachel.

"I bet you that they get married within the next year," Brittany whispered to Santana as they eyed the two girls dancing together.

"Mm." Santana nodded. "Let's think about that later, though. Tonight is about us."

"I love you Santana."

"I love you Brittany. You're mine, don't you ever forget it," Santana reminded her. Brittany smiled and kissed the Latina's soft lips.

"I won't ever forget."

Neither girl noticed all the people around them, eyeing them with soft, happy gazes. Everyone was happy for the girls, and one phrase was easily recognized among the whispers. "I'm so happy they're together again."

* * *

**THE END!**

**I hope that you all had an amazing New Years Eve and New Year! :D Hope for Brittana this New Year! Love you guys! Please REVIEW!**

**Also follow me on Twitter please! Tweet me about my fanfic for a shoutout! BrittzandTana and then my backup account BrittzandTanaBU ! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
